Hablándole a la luna
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: En una noche de luna llena muy especial y llena de nostalgia, nuestro querido austriaco no ha podido componer música gracias a que su mente ha estado llena de recuerdos uno tras otro. Una tierna historia de flashbacks PruAus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, pues hace tiempo que no escribía un fic hetaliano, y mucho menos uno PruAus. La historia está llena de flashbacks, espero no se confundan. He tratado de hacer que se entienda. Por otra parte; me siento bien al volver a escribir un fic de mi OTP favorito. No hay mucho material de ellos, es por eso que me alegra tanto compartir algo que se trate de ellos. De alguna forma ganar adeptos a esta pareja, aunque seamos sinceros: Cuando ya eres un fan de hueso de colorado de Hetalia, obviamente ya tienes tus ships muy sólidas. Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo. *Risas***_

_**Pasando al fic, notarán –algunos-que el tema del fic se les hace familiar. Y no es para menos, tomé mis inspiración de la canción de Bruno Mars, "Talking to the moon". Me da un ataque cardiaco cada vez que escucho esa rola, it really breaks my heart. **_

_**Pienso que es una canción perfecta para ellos, sobre todo para Roderich. También debo agregar que en mi perfil no encontrarán otros fics PruAus a pesar de que mencioné que hace tiempo que no escribía uno. Pero la verdad es que olvidé por completo la contraseña de mi anterior cuenta. Lo siento.**_

* * *

Hablándole a la luna

Una suave melodía resonaba entre las paredes, era desconocida, quizá la habían creado recientemente. No obstante, a pesar de su belleza, era triste.

En una noche de verano, en la casa de Roderich Edelstein. La luna llena era el único astro que iluminaba la ventana del salón en donde practicaba con el piano, y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo tal sujeto. Tan solo le acompañaba una copa de vino sobre la tapadera del instrumento.

"Aria". Susurró el austriaco mientras escribía la partitura. De vez en cuando se detenía a pensar en los viejos tiempos. Aria era el tema de la canción. La palabra significaba dos cosas distintas: melodía y blanco. Dos palabras que envolvían sus recuerdos. La pieza que componía evocaban las memorias sobre aquel sujeto que tanto amó. Desde pequeño había compuesto algunos temas para el prusiano. Recordó la noche de la primera nevada donde lo conoció.

_-¿Oye, es que acaso no tienes frío?-cuestionó el pequeño austriaco. Había perdido el camino en dirección a casa. Después de las clases, una tormenta de nieve lo había atrapado. Camino hacia su hogar, fue que vio otro niño de misma estatura, pero con cabello blanco, lo cual le resultó raro, y eso despertó su curiosidad. El albino estaba de pie, como si estuviera esperando a alguien en medio del camino._

_-¿Acaso eres la persona de la que mis superiores me han hablado? –contestó con una pregunta. Parecía que no aguantaba el frío, pero aún así seguía erguido, enfrente del otro._

_-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Superiores? No sé de lo que hablas, pero sí sé que te enfermarás si sigues allí._

_-Entonces aún no sabes… -murmuró. _

_-¿El qué no sé? No te entiendo. ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco? Es igual a la nieve –cambió de tema Roderich. No quería rebuscarse por saber lo que el prusiano decía._

_-Algún día seré más grande que tú, y me darás el reconocimiento que merezco –insistió con seguir el tema. _

_-¿Más grande? Pero yo también creceré, no sabes si serás más grande que yo –replicó. Por otra parte, pensó "reconocimiento". Creyó que el albino estaba delirando por el frío._

_-Pero lo seré, es mi destino._

_-Lo que digas, pero, ¿piensas quedarte aquí? No me has respondido aún, ¿no tienes frío?_

_-Vine a conocerte, lo que quiere decir que ya no tengo que quedarme aquí. Por otra parte; no tengo frío –dijo tiritando._

_-¿Eh? ¿A conocerme? ¿Acaso quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-¿Estás bromeando? No, no quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero ser más grande que tú._

_-Definitivamente eres raro. Yo pienso que tenemos la misma estatura. Además, sí que eres mal educado, si no quieres ser mi amigo, al menos hubieras dicho otra cosa menos ofensiva._

_-Pero no te he ofendido. Sólo respondí a tu pregunta. _

_El austriaco frunció el entrecejo por lo altanero que era el otro niño. Nunca en su corta vida había conocido a alguien así. Sin embargo, no quería irse. Ver al otro era fascinante. Aquellos ojos rojos grandes brillaban como dos rubíes; y el cabello parecía fusionarse con la nieve. Era demasiado hermoso y hasta lo inquietaba. _

_Mientras Roderich divagaba en su cabeza, el albino se dio la media vuelta para retirarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del otro niño. Así que se apresuró a preguntarle._

_-N-no te vayas aún, no me has dicho tu nombre. Yo soy Roderich Edelstein._

_El prusiano se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Tan sólo movió su cabeza para verlo. –Yo sé quién eres, y mi nombres es Gilbert Beilschmidt del pequeño Reino que hace algunos años nació, El Reino de Prusia –fue entonces que el albino salió corriendo. Despareció entre la nevisca._

_El austriaco se había quedado sin habla, ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de quien se trataba? Lamentablemente no se había fijado en las vestimentas del otro para darse la idea. Su padre le había comentado que un Rey llamado Guillermo había subido al trono en un país que antes sólo vivía aborígenes, todos ellos politeístas hasta que los caballeros teutónicos arribaron a ese país._

_Sin embargo, ¿qué tenía que ver el tal Gilbert? pensó. Además, le asustaba la idea de que él si lo conociera desde antes._

Roderich sonreía mientras escribía, tales recuerdos con el prusiano eran dolorosos, pero hasta cierto punto, divertido. "Gilbert solía ser tan egocéntrico" se dijo a sí mismo. Dejó de escribir por un instante, pero aún veía la partitura, como si al fondo de ella pasase aquellas escenas de cuando era niño.

_El invierno transcurría, y aún permanecía en la memoria del austriaco el niño albino. Los días posteriores al primer día que se conocieron, fueron muy duros. Las tormentas de nieve habían azotado fuerte al país. Pero ese panorama, estaba cambiando. La nieve estaba cayendo con normalidad. Lo malo de eso era que la pasaba aburrido. Sus padres habían aprovechado las tormentas para que el austriaco estudiara más de lo normal; y por eso mismo, cuando las tormentas se detuvieron, ya no tenía mucho que hacer._

_Sólo pensaba en aquellos ojos rojos mientras contemplaba la nieve desde el balcón de su ventana. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verle. _

"_Me pregunto si su cabello tendrá sabor a nieve o si sus lágrimas son rojas cuando llora" se cuestionaba para distraerse. "Además, si es cierto que será más grande que yo, entonces llegará a medir más de dos metros de estatura o si le gusta estar parado todo el día esperando a gente extraña" pregunta tras pregunta, y sin respuestas. Pero era muy divertido imaginarse todas las cosas que decía._

_Pasó toda la mañana imaginando un sin fin de cosas, después de todo tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Pero cuando llegó la tarde, quiso salir a jugar. Levó su abrigo consigo, y pidió el permiso correspondiente antes de salir. Tenía planeado ir un lugar cercano de su casa, un lugar que era de sus favoritos en la temporada invernal. Había un pequeño lago que siempre se congelaba para esa época, rodeado de abetos altos congelados. _

_Al estar finalmente enfrente al lago, sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. Ni el frío podía perturbar su tiempo a solas con el lago._

_-Parece una hermosa joya –musitó._

_-Sí, eso parece –dijo alguien por las espaldas del austriaco._

_Inmediatamente se le puso la piel de gallina, ¿acaso el lago o los pinos hablaban o quizá se trataba de fantasmas? Volteó a ver, y cuando miró de quien se trataba quedó con la boca abierta, tratando de articular alguna palabra._

_-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? –cuestionó de forma burlona el prusiano._

_-¡E-eres tú, Gilbert! –exclamó dando la media vuelta._

_-No, de hecho soy el hada del bosque… jajaja. Pues que esperabas, ¿hay alguien más estupendo por aquí además de mí?_

_-Muy gracioso –dijo entre dientes el moreno._

_-Ven –dijo el albino tomando la mano del austriaco. Lo llevó corriendo hasta en medio del lago._

_-¡Oye, suelta! –objetó el otro, pero por alguna razón no pudo soltar la mano ajena_.

_-La vista desde aquí es más bella que cuando la ves desde la orilla del lago. Se siente como si el universo fuera tuyo, como si te tragase. Los abetos no susurran en esta época como en otoño, pero parecen largas y afiladas espadas apuntando hacia el cielo._

_-S-sí. Es muy hermoso. Nunca me había atrevido a venir en medio del lago, sólo a sus alrededores. No sabía de lo que me perdía… ¿Pero cómo conoces este lugar? Esta es mi casa, bueno no aquí, pero pertenece a mi familia, sólo nosotros conocemos este lugar. Nunca te vi por aquí antes –comentó aturdido. _

_-Fácil. Estuve aquí el mismo día que te conocí. ¿Acaso no te dije que venía a conocerte? Sin embargo, no estabas en casa. Así que anduve divagando por todos los alrededores, y me topé con este magnífico lugar. Soy grandioso, ¿verdad?_

_-No, no lo eres. Yo lo conocía antes que tú, no es que lo hayas descubierto._

_-Pues claro que lo descubrí. ¿No acabas de decir que ya lo conocías? Y como yo no… es como si lo hubiera encontrado. No discutas. Mejor mira el cielo. Apenas está despejado, más tarde nevará._

_-Sí, muy pronto. Pero fue peligroso que anduvieras por aquí muy noche esa vez._

_-Lo mismo se puede decir de ti. Me dijeron que estabas en clases, pero que el lugar no quedaba muy lejos. Aún así pienso que aquella nevisca pudo haberte atrapado._

_-Entonces también pudo haber ocurrido lo mismo contigo._

_-Qué importa ya. ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? –propuso el prusiano._

_-¿Cómo qué? No se puede hacer mucho por aquí. Podríamos resbalar y lastimarnos. Mejor no._

_-No pongas objeción. Verás que es divertido. Nos deslizaremos sobre el hielo._

_-¿Para qué? Eso no suena divertido, más bien doloroso porque creo que terminaremos cayendo._

_-No importa si caes, trataré de que caigas encima de mí si es que no quieres lastimarte, señorito._

_-Tsk, ni que fuera niña. No tengo miedo. Hagámoslo._

_Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, y lentamente comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos. Otra vez el pequeño austriaco era cautivado por la mirada del otro, a pesar del frío, las manos del albino eran tibias aunque no suaves. Dejó de mirarlo por un momento, se sentía apenado por ser tan directo al verlo a los ojos. Casi soltaba las manos cuando desvió la vista, pero el prusiano lo sujetó con más fuerza. _

_-Bueno, te soltaré de una mano, vamos a deslizarnos –indicó el albino. _

_-Está bien –asintió el moreno. _

_El austriaco se dejaba llevar por el empuje que ejercía Gilbert. No podía evitar gritar de vez en cuando, y es que el otro era muy impulsivo. Más de alguna vez sintió que caería. _

_-T-ten cuidado, si vas muy deprisa nos resbalaremos –dijo tiritando el austriaco, ya empezaba a nevar y el hielo estaba más resbaladizo._

_-No que no eras niña. Está bien, señorito –se detuvo finalmente el albino. No porque sintiera la responsabilidad de cuidar al austriaco, sino porque su instinto le dijo que si caerían por lo resbaloso que se tornaba el hielo._

_-Uf, eso estuvo divertido –expresó Roderich cayendo sobre el hielo. Realmente se cansó._

_-Te lo dije, yo sé lo que es divertido –escupió el albino haciendo lo mismo que el austriaco._

_-No te creas mucho, por cierto aún no te pregunto. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez habías pasado a verme? T-tú dijiste que… no querías ser mi amigo._

_-Simplemente me gustó este lugar, y quise volver a visitarlo. Además, déjame decirte que un objetivo no puede ser tu amigo. No te hagas ilusiones._

_-¿A qué te refieres con objetivo? –preguntó refunfuñando el austriaco. Se sintió ofendido de nuevo. _

-_Algún día lo sabrás, de hecho, ni yo estoy tan seguro. ¡Qué importa! Ahora siento que mi trasero se congela._

_-No sólo tú, también el mío. Supongo que mejor me marcho. Después de todo no soy tu amigo –expresó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se puso de pie, tratando de contener esas lágrimas, no querían que rodaran en sus mejillas enfrente del mezquino prusiano._

_-O-oye, yo… no… espera –dijo el albino poniéndose de pie. Cuando menos lo pensó, el austriaco iba corriendo rumbo a casa._

"Sí, no sólo egocéntrico, también carecía de tacto. Sin embargo, hasta que crecí lo entendí" se dijo otra vez el austriaco. Aún no podía continuar escribiendo porque esos recuerdos fluían en esa noche especial.

* * *

_Esta es la primera parte, tengo pensado hacer 5 flashbacks, sin embargo podría llegar a aumentar dependiendo de mi isnpiración y del apoyo que le den a la historia. Espero que se animen a escuchar 'Talking to the moon'; en serio, la recomiendo mucho. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, mis preciados lectores. Me alegra haber recibido algunos comentarios de mi fic, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para dejarme un review. Bien, esta vez la historia es un poquito corta que la anterior, pero soy sincera al decirles que no me gusta agregar historia demás si no es necesario -mentira, es una excusa para no decirles que le faltaba inspiración, ok no xD-. Espero que también la hallen entretenida, por alguna razón amo crear historias de cuando estos dos eran pequeños ;A; ¿No se les hacen tan adorables? _

_En fin; no tengo mucho que agregar. Les dejo leyendo tranquilamente. :3_

* * *

Roderich conservaba la pluma entre sus dedos, haciendo un vaivén mientras intentaba pensar en otras tonadas. Apenas había sorbido algunos tragos de su copa de vino, ni el alcohol le despejaba la mente. No obstante; al cruzar su mirada con el claro de luna que caía sobre sus zapatos; recordó un hecho muy gracioso y embarazoso cuando Roderich tenía 11 años y Gilbert 10.

-_Señorito, apresúrate si no llegarás tarde a la escuela. Pensaba que eras alguien responsable, mucho más que yo –dijo el albino entre risillas. Recientemente su padre le había mandado a Viena como estudiante de intercambio. Pues el prusiano últimamente le había tomado gusto a tocar la flauta, por eso mismo su padre pensó que Viena sería el mejor lugar para estudiar este hermoso instrumento. Él mismo hubiera querido enseñarle a Gilbert como tocar la flauta, pero estaba muy ocupado convirtiendo su nación en un gran reino. _

_-Ha pasado un año desde que te conozco, y no piensas cambiar, ¿verdad? –refunfuñó el austriaco, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. El ejercicio no era lo suyo.__–Deja de burlarte, o no te ayudaré con la próxima tarea. -¿Qué? ¿Piensas en amenazarme? –cuestionó el albino de forma burlona._

_-Si sigues así…_

_-Ja ja ja, como no. _

_El austriaco infló las mejillas, conteniendo la respiración hasta ponerse rojo. _

_-Parece que alguien se convertirá en un tomate._

_-¿Ah? ¡Ya verás! –exclamó Roderich. Corrió tras el otro, ambos riendo sin razón aparente._

_No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela; el profesor le había llamado la atención a Gilbert más no a Roderich, porque pensaba que el moreno había llegado tarde gracias al prusiano. Después del sermón, el salón de clases volvió a su normalidad. Los estudiantes murmuraban de vez en cuando, algunos se pasaban los cuadernos, otros babeaban soñolientos, mientras que el prusiano era el único que se había quedado fuera del salón. Roderich sintió una gran culpa, así que se disculparía después de la clase. _

_Las dos horas de la primera asignatura habían terminado, y finalmente Roderich salió de prisa del salón para encontrar al albino. Sin embargo no estaba. Era tan típico que Gilbert desobedeciera el reglamento, se supone que Gilbert tendría que haberse quedado de pie las dos horas. _

_El austriaco salió dl recinto, pues se imaginaba donde estaba Gilbert. _

_-Como siempre vienes al criadero de animales, no me sorprendes –dijo el moreno, había sorprendido al prusiano alimentando los pollitos que estaban dentro de una jaula. _

_-No te incumbe –protestó el otro._

_-No te enojes, sé que fue mi culpa. Lo siento, no quise ponerte en aprietos. _

_-¿Ah? Pero no es raro, bueno, el hecho de que me castiguen. Está bien, solo fue una reprimenda de un adulto nada grandioso. _

_Roderich se adelantó unos pasos para ponerse detrás de la espalda ajena. –Hm, si tú lo dices. _

_-Oye, deja de sentirte culpable por cosas insignificantes. _

_-¿Por qué no? Si sigues así podrían expulsarte, y volverías a Prusia. Por eso…_

_-Ja ja, ¿te estás preocupando por mí, señorito? –Gilbert se dio la media vuelta, y le brindó una sonrisa al austriaco. –Eres un tonto, ¿sabías?_

_-¿Eh? Tsk, yo que me preocupo y tú que te burlas. _

_-En primer lugar; te atrasaste porque mientras intentabas darle brillo a tus lentes, yo amarré ambas cintas de tus zapatos, jaja fue tan divertido ver como intentabas desamarrarlas, pero tardaste tu tiempo. Hice un buen nudo, ¿no?_

_-No sé cuál es tu empeño en molestarme, Gilbert. _

_-Es que luces indefenso. De hecho, estos pollos de acá lucen más fuertes que tú._

_-Oye, no seas tan mezquino. No soy ningún debilucho. _

_-Hm, lo imagino. ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar ahora que estamos en recreo?_

_-No lo sé, porque de seguro me llevarás a algún lugar donde sigas burlándote de mí. No soy tu bufón, ¿sabes?_

_-¿Cómo? Un bufón es más entretenido. Sólo te enseño a ser un hombre._

_-¿Qué? ¿Y piensas que burlándote es la mejor forma? ¿Cómo te han educado para pensar así?_

_-Ya calla, empiezas a hablar como un adulto. Aún somos niños, y tú obviamente mayor que yo. Aún así seré más grande que tú. _

_El austriaco dejó salir un largo suspiro. –Como digas. Oye, traigo comida hecha por mi madre, ¿te parece ir al pasto para ir a comerla?_

_-¡Comida! ¡Qué suerte! Vamos, de tanto darles de comer a los pollos ya se me despertó el apetito, No es pollo lo que traes, ¿verdad? _

_-No, tan solo son unos emparedados de jamón y queso. Sé que no te gusta el pollo, por eso le pedí esto a mi madre. _

_-¿Ves? Así se hacen las cosas. _

_El pequeño Roderich se sonrojó por el comentario, no sabía si ponerse contento o enojado. –Mejor calla tú. _

_Ambos llegaron hasta una pequeña planicie que había detrás de la escuela. Había mucho pasto, con una que otra diminuta flor adornando lo verde de éste. El viento movía con suavidad el forraje, lucía muy hermoso. _

_-¡Se siente bien sentarse bajo el sol! Como es otoño se siente algo nostálgico –comentó el albino mientras se dejaba caer acostado sobre el herbaje. _

_-Sí, y ahora tú suenas como un anciano._

_-¿Qué has dicho? –En ese preciso instante el prusiano veía la lonchera, pero no iba a dejar que mientras estuviera distraído, el austriaco se burlara de él. –Como sea, dame –señaló con su índice su boca. _

_-Toma –respondió el moreno, pero el prusiano no cedía la mano. -¿No lo vas a agarrar? _

_-Claro que no, aliméntame. _

_-¿Acaso eres un bebé? Somos niños._

_En ese momento el prusiano agarró el emparedado de un golpe, no podía ser que el austriaco se estuviese burlando tan descaradamente. Sólo él podía hacer esa clase de cosas, bueno, así lo pensaba él. _

_-Hm, está exquisito. No tiene mucha mayonesa, hay mucho queso suizo, tiene mucha lechuga. Es perfecto. Felicita a tu mamá. _

_-Oye, no lo digas como si ella fuera una especie de chef… Además, m-mentí. Lo hice yo._

_-¿Qué, algo tan asombrosamente delicioso? No te creo._

_Roderich no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, escondió su rostro cuando encogió las rodillas. –Pues sí, y mejor come._

_-Já, ¿no me digas que te apenas? Lo sé, mis palabras llegan a los corazones de las personas. Imagina ahora que soy pequeño, cuando sea grande conquistaré al mundo, kesesese. _

_-Eso es idiota, Gilbert. No puedes conquistarlo. _

_-Eso crees. ¿Sabes? Pienso que cuando tú seas grande serás una excelente esposa. Este emparedado estás sabroso._

_-Eso es aún más idiota. ¿No lo notas? Soy un niño. _

_-Como sea, dame más._

_-Toma el mío. _

_Gilbert terminó por acabarse toda la merienda, de hecho, ni pensó en el austriaco. Pero Roderich le conocía tan bien, sabía que pediría más, por eso mismo no hizo su emparedado favorito, sino que todos los hizo iguales. _

_El resto del día transcurrió, y como siempre, esos dos caminaban juntos rumbo a sus casas. Antes de llegar a sus moradas respectivas, oportunamente podían pasar un poco de tiempo antes de llegar a ellas. Así que solían hablar de temas distintos, nada con gran relevancia. Pero definitivamente divertido, aunque el prusiano no dejaba de molestar al austriaco. Ese día casi fue otro día como cualquier otro, si no hubiera sido por el problema de las cintas de los zapatos. _

"Y es por eso que supongo, que uso zapatos sin cintas". Masculló. Negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada de su calzado. "Tsk, otra distracción".

* * *

_Por alguna razón ya me dio hambre, también quiero sándwich… entre los tres, ok ñu, ñu debo ser pervertida, y menos con niños. D8 Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. :'D Gracias por leer de antemano. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola otra vez, para este flash back, nuestros protagonistas han crecido, básicamente están en la adolescencia. Las hormonas están algo desordenadas, y bueno, ya veremos un poco de lo que sucede en esa etapa._

_Pues bien, sigan adelante con la lectura. :)_

* * *

El tiempo trascurría, y ninguna tonada salía de su cabeza. Empezaba a helar y sin ninguna clase de calefacción en su recamara, sus manos se entumecían. De vez en cuando soplaba su aliento entre ellas, pero no era de gran ayuda. Sus manos lucían más pálidas de lo normal; por lo que comenzó a preguntarse:

"Quizá debería de intentar componer con otro instrumento y no con el piano…" Suspiró. "Se supone que es verano, pero hace mucho frío para esta noche, este clima es tan peculiar como el de aquella vez"–se dijo a sí, mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la ventana, dejando de lado su pluma y partituras en el piano. Poco le importó el repentino frío que le calaba. Al menos le tranquilizaba observar la esférica y resplandeciente luna.

_-Así no –dijo el joven moreno. Éste ya se encontraba en plena adolescencia, 15 años para ser exactos. _

_-¿No? Pero el profesor dijo… –replicó el joven albino. Él también había crecido, con 14 años era muy bueno tocando la flauta; pero esta vez tenía un pequeño problema con ésta._

_Patio trasero de la escuela. 17:08 hrs. _

_-Sí, sé lo que dijo, pero la forma en cómo pones tus dedos no es la acertada. Sé lo que te digo, haz caso._

_-Si hago eso me podría traer problemas, y aunque eres el mejor de la clase, no intentes ser alguna clase de profesor experto, pues no te queda señorito. _

_-¿Ah? No es cierto, trato de ayudarte. Se supone que quieres ser como tu padre, ¿no? Si quieres ser como él, tendrás que tomar en cuenta todas las recomendaciones que te hagan. De otra forma, no lograrás ser tan "grandioso" como dices. _

_-Jajaja, ¿tratas de burlarte de mí? ¿Tomarlas todas? No me aventaré de un acantilado si me recomiendan que lo haga, Cuatro Ojos. _

_El austriaco infló sus mejillas, disgustado por el apodo. Por qué será que Gilbert siempre haya un nuevo apodo para él todos los días. –Obvio que no, gran tonto. Es más; ve ahora mismo a lanzarte._

_-¿Acaso quieres problemas? Nunca has podido vencerme en una pelea, así que te RE CO MI EN DO que no lo hagas –resopló el prusiano. _

_-Mal agradecido –escupió Roderich. _

_-Y tú niño mimado. _

_-¡Hoy cenaré pollo asado! _

_-¿Cómo? Jajajaja, eso no es un insulto, Roddy. Come cuanto gustes. _

_-No te atrevas a llamarme así en primer lugar._

_-¿Roddy? ¡Roddy! ¡Roddy! ¡Roddy! _

_El austriaco agarró su propia flauta que estaba a su costado, y metió la boquilla de ésta en la boca de Gilbert para callarlo. –Quédate quieto. _

_-¿Hm? –Gilbert agarró el extremo que estaba en su boca para sacarla. –Vaya que puedes ser violento a veces, señorito. No pareces…jejeje. _

_-No te burles. Tenemos que seguir practicando –indicó con la mirada hacia el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Ya estaba oscureciendo temprano._

_-Sí, es que tú me distraes. No hables si quieres que sigamos, kesesese._

_El austriaco frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, dejando salir un suave suspiro de sus fosas nasales. Simplemente le costaba lidiar con su amigo de la infancia. A veces se atrevía a cuestionar el porqué aún siguen siendo amigos cuando se llevan tan mal. _

_-Mira… –señaló el prusiano con su propia flauta un copo de nieve que caía en zigzag lentamente. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Ya es la época? Pero si apenas estamos finalizando el otoño. _

_-Al parecer el invierno se adelantó. _

_-Y es por eso que colocas mal las manos en la flauta, no me había dado cuenta pero está helando –comentó un poco apenado Roderich, aunque también pensaba que el profesor de música se había equivocado. _

_-Eso no es excusa, si quiero llegar a ser como mi padre, tengo que, incluso; tocar este instrumento debajo del agua. _

_El austriaco sonrió ante tal comentario; rara vez veía a Gilbert ponerle tanto empeño al aprendizaje de un instrumento. _

_-¿Te estás burlando, Roddy?_

_-N-no, no lo mal interpretes. Me alegra que te guste tanto la flauta, en serio._

_El prusiano volteó su cabeza hacia un costado, estaba un poco avergonzado por el halago. –Como sea, creo que tendremos que marcharnos –dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el moreno. Éste ya se encontraba guardando su instrumento en la mochila. _

_-Sí –contestó al finalizar de empacar. -¿Te parece si vamos a aquel lago?_

_-No, ya no somos niños. Además; no tiene gracia cuando no está congelado –replicó el prusiano. –Pero pensé que tal vez podríamos ver la nieve caer y… –agregó Roderich, pero Gilbert le interrumpió. –Que no. Debo ir a practicar. Te veo mañana. _

_Gilbert se levantó de golpe, tomando sus cosas entre sus manos, casi se le caían gracias al apuro que llevaba. Mientras que el austriaco veía la espalda del albino cada vez hacerse pequeña, pensó que tal vez estuvo mal haber hablado demás. Aunque, quizá lo pensaba demasiado: "Debió haber sido el frío" susurró para sí. _

_Ambos chicos fueron en dirección a sus respectivas casas, pues había aumentado la nevisca, y los dos no llevaban las prendas adecuadas para el invierno. _

_En el transcurso de ida a casa; Gilbert que ya no tenía a la vista al austriaco, empezó a lagrimear. Se sentía demasiado feliz por el cumplido de Roderich. Él sabía muy bien lo buen músico que es el tipo, y aunque estaba determinado a superarle, le importaba mucho la opinión del moreno. _

_Al no poder expresar su alegría, no podía acompañar al otro y sobre todo, en verdad quería demostrarle a Roderich que con la práctica iba a ser el mejor y más grande flautista de todos. _

_Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y volvió a caminar con un paso más ligero. No soportaba tanto frío, y mucho menos cuando casi mostraba alguna "debilidad" ante Roderich. _

_Por su parte, el austriaco, al parecer toleraba más el frío. Por lo que llevaba un paso lento, no obstante, su viaje a casa no era tan largo porque vivía cerca. Al llegar a su hogar, tomó un baño caliente, y después se vistió para sentarse junto a la ventana y ver la nieve caer. Al parecer se había convertido en un pasatiempo. _

_Las hojas marchitas que estaban en el patio delantero de su casa, desaparecían a medida que la nieve caía. Lucía tan embelesado ante tal acontecimiento, tal y como la primera vez que quedó impresionado por la cabellera del prusiano en aquella nevisca. _

_Interrumpió ese instante al ponerse de pie y buscar su flauta, volvió a sentarse y empezó a tocar una suave melodía. Sonaba tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba, su destreza para crear melodías al instante era impresionante. En cada tonada venía recuerdo tras recuerdos de sus momentos con sus amigos, familiares, compañeros de clase, hasta Gilbert. No obstante, en ese momento se detuvo en seco. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y su presión sanguínea se aceleraba. Recordó haber usado su flauta para callar al prusiano en la tarde. En ese momento fue consciente de que al tocarla, había tenido un beso indirecto con Gilbert. "¡Por Mozart! ¿Qué he hecho?" se cuestionó con mucha vergüenza. Dejó la flauta a su costado, optando por encoger sus rodillas y abrazarlas. Escondía parcialmente su rostro entre ellas mientras miraba uno que otro copo de nieve caer, aún conserva un ligero sonrojo en los pómulos. _

_El austriaco pasó largo rato tratando de asimilar lo que había sentido al pensar lo que había hecho, y así se fue a su lecho; inconsciente de la suave sonrisa que expresaba cuando cayó dormido. _

_Al día siguiente, día domingo por la mañana._

_Roderich revolvía las sábanas con sus manos segundos antes de despertarse, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Se quedó ido por un largo rato, después de todo era domingo, y no había clases en su escuela. Carraspeó suavemente la garganta antes de sentarse, miró el reloj, pero para su sorpresa era algo temprano 8:38 exactamente. Volteó su mirada hacia la ventana, ya no nevaba, pero el manto blanco aún cubría el patio de su casa. Había escarcha en la orilla de la ventana, sonreía al ver un hermoso amanecer, pues aún había rayos solares que caían sobre la nieve. No obstante, su lindo momento fue interrumpido cuando su madre llegó a tocar la puerta. Generalmente ella no despierta a Roderich tan temprano en día domingo, pero al parecer había una peculiar visita a muy temprana horas. "Rod, tienes visita, cariño. Levántate, y después date un baño antes de alistarte" dijo la madre desde afuera. "Sí, en un momento salgo" respondió el joven. No tenía idea de qué iba todo, porque su madre ni le dio más información. _

_Él no tardó más 20 minutos en prepararse, salió de su habitación con rumbo a la sala de estar, pensó que le tenían una sorpresa para el desayuno, pero esa idea se esfumó cuando vio a Gilbert sentado en el sofá. La madre de Roderich estaba en el sofá contiguo al que estaba sentado el prusiano, ella estaba encantada con el chico. Al parecer no le dejaba de hacer preguntas, ella sonreía y pues el prusiano no se quedaba atrás, le seguía la corriente. – ¿Eh? ¿Gilbert? -expresó algo confundido Roderich. –Sí, él ha venido a verte –contestó la madre. El moreno no sabía qué decir, pues con su madre presente se ponía algo nervioso. –Bien, los dejaré solos –agregó ella. Roderich asintió, esperó a que los pasos de su madre desaparecieran para hablar. Mientras que el albino sonreía de oreja a oreja. _

_-No sé cuál sea tu plan viniendo hasta acá, ¿qué quieres? _

_-¿Acaso está prohibido visitarte, señorito? Pareciera que sale humo de tus orejas, kesesese –señaló burlón._

_-Calla –dijo rezongando. -¿Vienes a robar atención de mi madre o qué? _

_-¿Celoso? Pues ella es simpática, pero de hecho, vine a verte a ti._

_-¿Para qué? _

_-Pues ayer querías ir al lago, ¿no? Y sorprendemente recordé que, un día como ayer vine a esta nación, ósea un día como hoy te conocí. _

_-¿Ah? Es extraño que tú recuerdes alguna fecha, siempre eres tan olvidadizo –comentó un poco apenado, pues esta vez se le había escapado el dato, y mucho más porque el prusiano lo recordó. -¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto? ¿Celebrar alguna clase de aniversario de nuestro encuentro? Mira, qué raro es esto, porque no es algo que me espero de ti._

_-Uy, qué cruel, kesesese. Pero digamos que es algo así como dices… ¿Acaso te incomoda? Si no me retiro._

_-Gran idiota, claro que no –dijo antes de suspirar. –Pero recuerda que apenas nevó un poco ayer, así que el lago no estará congelado._

_-Lo sé, aún así tenemos que ir._

_-¿Pero tan temprano? _

_-Sí –respondió el albino suavemente, mirando el suelo._

_Al austriaco le pareció tan rara esa repentina expresión de Gilbert, además la propuesta de salir juntos tan temprano, ¿por qué de repente le vino un mal presentimiento? Su corazón palpitó fuertemente, así que para liberar la tensión habló. _

_-Bien, espera unos minutos, apuesto a que no has desayunado, llevaré algo para picar. Yo tengo hambre, así que sé paciente. _

_-Claro –dijo sonriendo Gilbert. Al austriaco otra vez no le gustó esa expresión, ¿qué traía entre manos el germano? _

_El moreno preparó rápidamente unas frutas picadas, unas tostadas, y aparte sirvió en un recipiente un poco de miel. Esta vez no llevaría bebida caliente, pues pensó que no iba ser necesaria. Todo lo empacó en un pequeño maletín, acto seguido de ir a la sala._

_-Ya está, Gilbert._

_-Eres rápido, se nota que eres diestro con las manos._

_-A-algo así… -¿En serio el albino lo estaba halagando repentinamente o es que el tipo había cambiado? –Vámonos –añadió el austriaco._

_Ambos salieron, pero caminaban despacio y cabizbajos, con sus vistas puestas en el camino. Cada uno dejaba una huella más grande que la otra, inconscientemente hacían una competencia para ver quién dejaba la pisada más grande hasta que, finalmente llegaron al bosque. _

_-Hay bastante escarcha en las hojas, nos podrían herir si caen… Hey, Roddy, no trajiste tu abrigo o guantes, qué tonto y distraído eres, kesesese._

_-¡E-es cierto! –exclamó con vergüenza. –Es tu culpa, ¿por qué no me recordaste?_

_-¿Yo? Yo no era el que tenía hambre; eras tú el urgido por preparar comida._

_-Vaya que eres tan tonto, también traigo para ti, malagradecido. _

_-No puedo ir contra eso, claro que tenías que traer para mí en primer lugar. Ya qué, ¿te vas a poner a lloriquear? –Claro que no, grandísimo tonto –rezongó Roderich. _

_Los dos se quedaron callados mientras preparaban el lugar para comer, Roderich le sirvió al albino primero, le sirvió unas tostadas con miel y un poco de fruta en un mismo plato, acto seguido de hacerlo para él. _

_-Nada mal –dijo el prusiano._

_-La fruta es fruta, no le puedo dar otro sabor._

_-No me refiero a eso, princesita. Me refiero que no está nada mal la vista; el agua del lago luce muy cristalina pero oscura al mismo tiempo. _

_-Que me vuelves a llamar así, te aviento allí para que haya un punto blanco en el fondo –comentó antes de dar un primer bocado._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Princesita? Kesesese, tú y tus amenazas no dañan ni a la capa de ozono. _

_El austriaco masticó fuertemente para no tirarle la comida a la cabeza. –No, no está nada mal, mejor come…_

_-Hm, ¿acaso lo olvidas? –señaló su boca._

_-No sé de qué hablas, ¿te duele la muela o algo?_

_El albino negó, señaló con su índice la comida, y después su boca. –Dame._

_-No._

_-Que me des._

_-Que no, ya no estamos pequeños. _

_-No importa. _

_-¿No te da pena? Ya estamos grandecitos por si no lo sabías._

_-¿Y eso qué? _

_-Que es raro. Ni mi mamá alimenta así a mi papá. _

_-¿Y tú qué sabes? Tal vez lo hacen a escondidas. Mejo hazlo rápido, o moriré de hambre. _

_-No morirás, te gusta exagerar, ¿no? –el tipo dejó a un costado su plato, y agarró el ajeno. Posteriormente tomó el tenedor y una pieza de fruta, acercando la comida a la cavidad ajena. _

_-Delicioso –masculló después del mordisco. _

_-No sé por qué lo hago, se supone que vinimos a ver el lago, no a alimentarte como pájaro, Gil. Tienes un serio complejo de pollo._

_-¿Sí, verdad? Por eso soy grandioso._

_-¿En serio? Más bien eres un gran tonto. _

_-Además, ya estamos viendo el lago. Ni que estuvieras ciego, señorito. _

_Roderich terminó de alimentar al albino, por suerte no había traído mucho alimento. Si no hubiera tardado mucho._

_Ambos se alejaron de la orilla para poder sentarse cerca de un árbol y así apoyar sus espaldas contra éste. _

_-Es raro, raro que me hayas invitado para venir acá, cuando ayer te negaste –masculló Roderich._

_-Hm, puede ser._

_-Y no sólo eso, esta vez vinimos acá, según tú por nuestro aniversario, aunque decir aniversario se escucha raro… Mejor, llamémosle conmemoración de nuestro encuentro. Siempre hemos venido acá, pero sin un motivo en específico. _

_-No le busques tres patas al pollo, Roddy. Deja de pensar tanto, y observa como la suave brisa mueve el agua._

_Realmente le pareció más extraño que Gilbert se pusiera más serio de un momento para otro, lo que sugirió el otro aún más. Recordaba que Gilbert prefería ver el lago congelado, y no así. Pero realmente el céfiro que arrullaba las tranquilas aguas del lago era tranquilizante. _

_De repente, su mano que estaba apoyada sobre la nieve, sintió un leve calor en ella. Era reconfortante y familiar de alguna manera, se trataba de la mano de Gilbert que había apoyado la suya contra la de él. Desvió la vista hacia su mano, tornándose rápidamente sus pómulos en un rojo casi carmesí. _

_-G-Gilbert, ¿qué haces?_

_-Ah, pues nada. ¿Qué es lo que hago, señorito? Solo miro el lago._

_-Idiota, no me refiero a eso, t-tu mano está sobre la mía. –Con que eso, ¿y qué? –dijo sin más el albino. _

_-¿Y qué, dices? _

_-Pues no tiene nada de malo –masculló, acercándose más al austriaco. Apoyó su hombro contra el otro. _

_-¿Sabes? Pareciera que tengo frío, pero de hecho, no lo tengo. No necesitas apoyarte en mí, Gil. _

_-¿Tanto así te disgusto?_

_-N-no es eso –volteó a ver al frente. ¿Acaso ahora él era el villano?_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Pues nada… solo que es la primera vez, y es muy raro –comentó mientras recordaba el suceso de la noche anterior, lo de la flauta. Con sólo recordarlo se ponía nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas. _

_-Mañana –susurró. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me voy…_

_¿A qué se refería el prusiano? Aún era temprano para irse, ¿no? -¿A dónde? _

_-Pues dónde más, a mi casa. A Prusia. ¿No creías que me iba a quedar aquí todo el tiempo, verdad?_

_-L-lo sé –contestó cabizbajo. Finalmente comprendió porqué actuaba tan raro el prusiano desde temprano. _

_-Quiero que me des algo…_

_-¿Huh?_

_Gilbert movió su cabeza para acercarse más al rostro de Roderich, teniéndole tan cerca le sonrió. Paulatinamente sus narices llegaron a rosarse, hasta que sus labios se encontraron oprimiendo. El austriaco hizo un movimiento para alejarse, no obstante el prusiano no se lo permitió, ya que con la otra mano agarró la parte trasera de la cabeza ajena, haciendo presión para profundizar el beso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Roderich se diera por vencido y seguirle la corriente, sentía que no podía respirar ni cerrar los ojos, era su primer beso y para colmo el albino tampoco cerraba su mirada, los orbes carmesíes eran tan hermosos que estaba hechizado ante esa penetrante mirada. _

_-No lo haces mal –susurró el prusiano cuando se alejó levemente. Manteniendo la punta de su nariz rosando la contraria._

_-Gran idiota –susurró el otro, apenas tomando aire. _

_-Kesesese, tu rostro es más bello de cerca, y ciertamente tus labios de señorito refinado son muy suaves como lo esperaba. _

_-Calla –dijo el otro, bajando su rostro contra el hombro ajeno. -¿Por qué, Gilbert?_

_-No lo sé, fue un impulso…_

_-No, no me refiero a eso en sí, ¿por qué te vas cuando me haces esto? ¿No es muy cruel?_

_-Tal vez, pero más cruel hubiera sido yéndome sin despedirme, ¿no? Me lo reprocharías en un fututo, lo sé. _

_El austriaco removió su rostro en el hombro, asintiendo en el acto. –Odio que me conozcas tan bien –confesó endeble. _

_-¿No te vas a poner a lloriquear, verdad? No es como si yo fuera a morir, simplemente vuelvo a casa. _

_-¿Qu-quién dice que lloraré? –dijo al levantar el rostro. Si bien no lloraba, su mirada denotaba preocupación. De alguna forma se había acostumbrado al idiota del prusiano, a preocuparse por él por cada simple cosa._

_-¿Ves? Así es mejor –el ceño del prusiano estaba levemente fruncido, gracias a que Roderich se le dificultaba esconder su apenada expresión. Le molestaba bastante que el señorito se preocupara demás. _

_-Lo sé; ya no estarás molestando por aquí._

_-Kesesese, no cantes victoria. Después de todo eres mi rival._

_-¿Yo? ¿Estás de broma? Es cierto que no nos llevamos también, pero… _

_-Tsk, eres ingenuo en algunos aspectos; demasiado inteligente para otros. No importa, mañana partiré temprano. Antes que salgan los primeros rayos del sol. _

_-Entiendo… -estornudó. –Mañana hay escuela, así que es por eso que me invitaste hasta acá. No puedo creer que te hayas tomado las molestias de hacerlo… –estornudó otra vez. –Al parecer tienes un poco de modales…_

_-Parece que enfermarás, Cuatro Ojos. Y, además, yo soy la cosa más amable de este mundo, kesesese. _

_-Sí, como digas –respondió mientras sacaba su pañuelo de su pantalón. Se limpió un poco la nariz con éste. _

_-Jajajaja, ya estás mocoso. ¿No que eres la cosa más refinada y pulcra de este mundo?_

_-No exageres, nunca he dicho eso. Solo tú piensas así._

_El prusiano removió su bufanda del cuello. –Toma, por andar de apresurado no trajiste las prendas adecuadas._

_-P-pero, ¿y tú?_

_-No lo necesito; soy tan grandioso que no siento frío. _

_-Seguro… -expresó con una cara de póker, no sabía si reír porque el tipo era muy idiota, o sonreír cálidamente por la amabilidad que escondía dicho gesto. _

_Gilbert optó por colocarle la bufanda alrededor del cuello, sonería mientras lo hacía. Le envolvía la prenda con lentitud, dejando muy bien arreglada la bufanda. –Impecable –expresó con una sonrisa afectiva. _

_-G-gracias –no, no podía entender por qué tanta amabilidad. Aunque tampoco quería escudriñar demasiado en ese pensamiento, pero definitivamente estaba conmovido. _

_Ambos retomaron sus puestos, volviendo sus miradas al azul del lago, ninguno decía alguna palabra, aunque ambos podían escuchar la respiración del otro, el leve jadeo por el frío, inclusive los restos de nieve que caían de las ramas de los arboles. _

_Así pasaron por más de media hora, ellos no necesitaban tantas palabras para expresar lo bien que se sentía uno del otro, y claro, tampoco admitirían eso si es que lo hablaran. _

_-Ya es hora –irrumpió el austriaco. –Deberíamos de marcharnos, muy pronto se acercará la hora del almuerzo, hemos tenido suerte de que no nevara tan temprano. _

_-El clima está loco, pero sí, tienes razón –agregó. Gilbert se puso de pie lentamente, mientras que Roderich volteó su mirada hacia la figura delgada del prusiano. Éste a pesar de estar joven y ser menor que él, era muy alto, mucho más que el propio moreno. _

_Roderich también se paró, y juntos empezaron a caminar pero lentamente. Esta vez sin jugar con sus pisadas, pues prolongar su tiempo compartido era de beneficio. Ya que no iban a volverse a ver tan fácilmente. _

_-¿Irás a dejarme hasta mi casa, Gil? Porque ya pasamos el lugar donde deberíamos de separarnos. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Ya me pasé? Pues ni modo –respondió haciéndose el desentendido. _

_Roderich sonrió suavemente, pero Gilbert muy bien notó que esa sonrisa no era de felicidad. –Kesesese, desde mañana descansaré de estos aires tan podridos._

_-Ya vas con lo mismo._

_-Así es, jeje, es aquí todos apestan a 'elegancia'. _

_-No te burles de mi gente, lo mismo se puede decir de tu nación. Además, como te gusta hablar mal de mi nación cuando tú y tu gente se aparece acá para disfrutar de nuestros Conciertos, teatros, etc. _

_-Es porque Italia está muy lejos; no hay de otra, kesesese, kesesese. _

_El austriaco infló las mejillas, al parecer el prusiano no se quería marchar pacíficamente, porque tenía que abrir la gran bocaza. –Como sea… ya nos acercamos a mi casa, puedes irte. _

_Gilbert rápidamente tomó de la mano diestra al austriaco. -¿Estás enojado? No seas un llorón, princesita. –No es necesario que me llames así, te lo he dicho varias veces –agregó el moreno. _

_-Pero lo estás, y lo prefiero así –guiñó el ojo. El austriaco se ruborizó ante el comentario, definitivamente el prusiano le molestó para cortar el aura sombría que había. _

_El viento gélido rosaba ambos rostros, mirándose fijamente antes de pronunciar más palabras. No, no querían despedirse, pero se les dificultaba hallar la manera de decirse un 'hasta luego', el ego de ambos no se lo permitían. _

_Roderich dio un paso adelante para besar la mejilla ajena ligeramente. El albino tan solo pestañeó, sorprendido por tal gesto. El moreno se soltó y dio la media vuelta, caminando a paso ligero hacia su casa, él sentía que moría de la vergüenza. _

_Él sabía que tal impulso le costaría una burla o algo así, es por eso que prefirió alejarse lo antes posible, o quizá fue su excusa para no despedirse. _

_Gilbert, por su parte, despareció del lugar junto a la nevada que empezó a caer. _

_Aún era temprano, y Roderich ya en su habitación no quería salir a almorzar. De hecho, el resto del día transcurrió y éste permaneció en su recamara, al parecer se distrajo escribiendo cosas en su diario. _

_El velo nocturno cayó, y Roderich yacía otra vez sentado a la par de su ventana. Su mano diestra acariciaba lo largo de la bufanda que aún estaba en su cuello, había preferido no despojarse de ella, le daba tanta calidez, que no pudo soportar más… Las primeras lágrimas hicieron su aparición en sus fuentes, cada una empezó a rodar a lo largo de sus mejillas. Algo le decía que no todo iba a estar bien, aunque no sabía qué era con exactitud. _

El austriaco se separó de la ventana, tal recuerdo le perturbó un poco. "Esa vez simplemente no tenía idea" masculló. Tomó asiento en un sofá que estaba al frente de su piano, él estaba muy pensativo. "La bufanda… no la quiero volver a ver", agregó con la voz quebradiza.

* * *

_*Levanta la manita* Ehm, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. *Risas* Increíblemente ya lo había terminado, pero era muy corto, así que quise agregarle un poco más, pero ese poco fue mucho (?). *Risas* Espero por sus comentarios, en serio, porque la verdad es que no quiero escribir para que mi fic esté de adorno en FF. Es que no tengo idea de cuánta gente esté leyendo mi historia, me pregunto si vale la pena. :v Así que no sean malitos, y díganme lo que piensan. Sé que parezco algo desesperada (?), pero no es así. Saludos. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, linda gente. (/ovo)/ Aquí estoy otra vez, agradeciendo a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de escribirme un comentario sobre el pasado fic. Gracias, en serio. Gracias a esos comentarios es que hay cuarta parte. _

_-RosenrotEB_

_-Dry-Ice_

_-Helianne_

_-Y otros que no pude encontrar porque mi bandeja de entrada estaba llena. D: Debo de ordenar eso. :c Pero gracias. 3 _

* * *

_Sí, esta es la penúltima parte del fic, y ahora viene un poquito de drama. Les debo advertir algunas cosas primero:_

_-Hay dos nuevos personajes, Iván y Ludwig. Me pregunto si se lo esperaban. *Risas*_

_-En algún momento del recuerdo, hay un recuerdo que es como un vacío, NO es un recuerdo estrictamente de Roderich, pero si no se hace así, la historia no funcionaría. Ustedes se darán cuenta. _

-_Nemmersdorf (actualmente Mayakovskoye, Kaliningrado). Antiguo territorio de Prusia Oriental. _

_Sé que me he tardado un poco en subir el capítulo, pero es porque no tengo la laptop a mi disposición todo el tiempo, pero hago lo posible de escribir. _

_-Esta historia no es nada congruente, ok, no. *Risas*. _

Ahora prosigan. :)

* * *

La cabeza de Roderich se mantenía reposando en el respaldo del sofá, él veía el techo con el ceño fruncido, intentando concentrarse, pero de nada servía. El recuerdo de la bufanda no le ayudó, al contrario, lo terminó por aturdir.

Aquella noche sintió que era la última vez que podía ser amigo de Gilbert, aunque éste lo negara. Esos años de adolescencia transcurrieron no pacíficamente, pero tampoco fueron días tan conflictivos.

_-¿Cómo? –cuestionó el austriaco. _

_Estación: primavera. Edad actual de Roderich: 28 años. Lugar: Rusia, Moscú. _

_-Repítelo otra vez, Ludwig –agregó el moreno. _

_-Que no te metas más en este asunto, si sigues así Iván tomará represarías contigo. A Gilbert no le gustará, además, sabes que él está enojado contigo. _

_-¿Y tú crees que yo le temo a Iván o a Gilbert? Si vine hasta acá, es porque quiero ayudarlos a ambos. ¿Acaso no lo extrañas?_

_Ludwig no pronunció ninguna palabra ante tal pregunta, pero se podía escuchar la pesada respiración de éste. _

_En la época que estamos, es aquella donde Rusia, después de la segunda guerra, tomó posesión de Alemania, dividiéndola en dos, su parte era la comunista. Y, la otra, era la democrática. _

_-Contesta –inquirió Roderich. _

_-No importa, solo no te metas, si te sucede algo; mi hermano… –apenas susurró las últimas dos palabras. _

_-¿Eh? No sé lo qué intentas decir, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, por favor; no le digas a Gilbert que estoy acá. _

_-En serio parece que no te vas a rendir, ¿verdad? –dijo muy preocupado el rubio. _

_-Así es._

_-Ser mayor que nosotros te ha hecho algo pretencioso._

_-¿Me estás diciendo viejo? Como sea; ese tipo no puede salirse con la suya. Mira que asar reses enteras en el interior de mi teatro favorito, me las pagará… ***_

_Ludwig estaba un tanto atónito ante las palabras que salían de Roderich, era algo totalmente raro. En serio, nadie puede meterse con el arte austriaco y salir ileso sin que Roderich se quedara con los brazos cruzados. _

_-Además, también el gran idiota estadounidense hizo lo mismo. Más le vale estar lejos de Europa, porque también iría –agregó refunfuñando. _

_-¿Qué? ¿También Alfred lo hizo?_

_-Sí, sí, pero no le salió como a los rusos. Pero, aún así cocinaron en el interior del otro teatro como si estuvieran acampando. _

_-Bueno, solo no te precipites. No le diré nada, pero ten cuidado. _

_-Recuerda que le hablas a tu mayor, no me tomes a la ligera solo porque me veas tranquilo. Y gracias, en serio, me das un alivio._

_Ambos colgaron el teléfono. El austriaco salió de la cabina telefónica en la que estaba, sopló sus manos pues había mucho frío. Aún en primavera, Rusia era muy fría para él. _

_Roderich estaba en la capital para poder tener una reunión con Iván, de hecho, se suponía que Feliciano y Lovino iban a estar allí, pero al parecer el miedo podía más que ellos. No llegaron, y a pesar de que los esperó, éstos no se avistaron. _

_El austriaco iba a tratar la problemática que hacía que Alemania estuviera separada en dos, además de querer evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Ya que, al parecer el ruso escondía las intensiones de poseer a la Alemania entera. Así que esperaba que la charla entre ambos diera sus frutos, y así unificar pacíficamente las dos Alemanias. _

_Al no tener más opciones, el austriaco fue hasta la estación de trenes más cercana, allí abordó el tren para ir hasta su destino. El moreno se sentía incomodo ante las miradas frías que se enfocaron en él cuando entró al vagón. Obviamente notaban que el sujeto era extranjero, y con las asperezas que vivía Rusia con sus países rivales, eran muy hostiles con los de afuera. _

_Cabizbajo tomó asiento, escondió parcialmente su rostro con una vieja bufanda que llevaba enrollada al cuello. Desviaba la vista constantemente, tratando de ver el hermoso paisaje que se veía a través de las ventanas laterales y frontales. Lucía preocupado, no por el hecho de plantarle cara a Iván, sino por la reacción que tomaría Gilbert si de alguna forma se llegase a enterar. Roderich sabe tanto como Ludwig que, el prusiano alberga un rencor tan doloroso hacia el ruso, y que por ningún motivo le gusta que sus preciados conocidos se acerquen a éste. _

_Transcurrieron cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a las cercanías del parlamento ruso. Roderich inhaló aire profundamente al salir del vagón. Sabía que faltaba poco para ver al soviético, tan sólo faltaba caminar un poco más. _

_Finalmente llegó hasta al interior del parlamento, aunque no se veía el ruso entre la gente. Él se vio en la obligación de preguntar por su paradero, rápidamente le contestaron que Iván no estaba de humor para el día de hoy, pero que sí estaba en el lugar. No obstante, estaba en un despacho temporal que le habían concedido. El moreno no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados e irse, tenía que hacer algo. Así que fue hasta el despacho del ruso. Roderich tocó la puerta tres veces seguidas muy suavemente._

_-Estoy algo ocupado, regrese más tarde –contestó Iván desde el interior._

_-He hecho un largo viaje, ¿podrías atenderme, por favor? –dijo Roderich, con un tono de voz suave. _

_A Iván se le hizo familiar la voz, pero rápidamente supo de quién se trataba. Nadie más a su alrededor habla de forma tan educada con ese tono de voz. Porque sus subordinados suelen hablarle con la voz quebradiza o muy baja. _

_-Está bien, pasa Roderich. _

_Roderich iba a darle giro al picaporte de la puerta cuando Iván se le adelantó al abrirle. _

_-Hola –expresó el soviético con una dulce sonrisa._

_-Hola –contestó el otro. No entendía el por qué el ruso era tan mezquino para sonreír enfrente de él. _

_-Hm, supongo que sé por lo que viniste. _

_-¿Me dejarás pasar? No quiero que tengamos esta charla en el pasillo –dijo entre dientes. _

_-Ah, sí claro, es que se me había olvidado –volvió a contestar muy sonriente. _

_El austriaco entró y notó que había un ligero desorden en el escritorio, además de algunas bufandas en los sofás._

_-¿Sofás en una oficina? –masculló. -Como sea, no he venido a hablar de muebles. _

_-Ja, con que andas un poco aturdido, ¿no? Pero sí, los sofás son más cómodos que esas sillas pequeñas que vende el sueco. _

_-Nadie te obliga a comprarle… Tsk, no me hagas salirme del tema –refunfuñó. _

_-Bien, pero cálmate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? _

_-No, gracias. ¿Sabes? Esa forma insana de ser tan amable con tus rivales es tan retorcida como tu sonrisa._

_-Hm, puede ser. Y sé que no has venido hasta acá para insultarme… ¿Por qué será que todos son tan hostiles conmigo?_

_-Porque no eres sincero, y si lo eres, lo guardas para alguien especial o qué sé yo. _

_-Hm, puede ser –dijo mientras tomaba asiento._

_-Puedes sentarte, no seas tímido. En mi casa todos son bienvenidos. _

_-Más de querer saber el por qué llevaste acabo una masacre en __Nemmersdorf, quiero saber el por qué crees que puedes seguir separando a dos hermanos. _

_-Porque es justo. Dicen por allí que tú derecho termina cuando rompes el del otro en primer lugar. _

_-El rencor ante todo, ¿no?_

_-Ja ja, mira quien lo dice y por quién lo dices. Él fue quien vino hasta acá a arrebatarme a gente que amaba primeramente, así que el fin justica los medios, ¿no crees? _

_-No me digas que piensas así, porque no es cierto…_

_-Ah, no digas más y siéntate. _

_El austriaco tomó asiento, sin quitarle la mirada al menor. –Seré directo, desplaza las tropas que aún tienes allá, no tienen nada qué hacer allí. Deja tranquilo…_

_-…A Gilbert, ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo. -Vaya, es una sorpresa que seas tú quien lo pida. Pensé que ambos eran enemigos. Aunque… bueno, no importa –murmuró. _

_Roderich afiló la vista, imaginó lo que el ruso trató de decirle. –Él está muy preocupado por su hermano…_

_-…Y enfermo, lo sé – agregó el ruso._

_-Si lo sabes, deja de separarlos de una buena vez. Y deja que yo termine de hablar en primer lugar, compórtate. _

_-Pero es divertido; frunces el ceño cuando lo hago. Hasta pareces algo lindo, hoy sé el por qué…_

_-Deja de decir sandeces, y compórtate. ¿Qué si eres ruso? _

_-Ya veo, así que lo escondes. Bien, para no hacerte más larga la plática… -el ruso se puso de pie y se agachó a la altura de Roderich. –Todo lo que tiene la bestia fascista me pertenece*** -indicó el ruso, pero con una mirada escalofriante. _

_Roderich abrió los__ ojos como platos, por un instante un sutil escalofrío le recorrió las venas. El ruso se separó del rostro ajeno, sonriendo de nueva cuenta. -¿Seamos amigos? _

_-No. Prefiero ser amigo de ese idiota, al menos él es razonable. _

_-¿Te refieres a Gil?_

_-No lo llames así, sólo Ludwig tiene derecho… -expresó con los pómulos sonrojados. _

_-Y Feliciano, Lovino, Francis, Antonio, pero especialmente tú, ¿no? _

_El austriaco restregó la palma de su mano en su cien, no soportaba que Iván se comportara como un niño desviándose del tema. –Iván, déjalos tranquilos. Es doloroso ver a dos hermanos separados._

_-También es doloroso perder a la gente que te rodea –agregó Iván, volviendo a tomar asiento. _

_Roderich desvió ligeramente la vista, sí, el ruso tenía razón de estar enfadado también. -Independientemente de quien tenga la verdad, yo…_

_-Me gusta –interrumpió Iván. _

_-¿Eh?_

_-…Tu bufanda. Se nota que es vieja, pero también está muy bien cuidada. Se nota que lo atesoras._

_Roderich no tenía idea de cómo el soviético se había percatado de tal detalle, carraspeó la garganta antes de proseguir. _

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-…Porque también yo tengo una que aprecio mucho._

_-¡Por Mozart! Deja que yo termine mi oración de una buena vez –aunque en ese momento el austriaco se sintió incomodo ante el comentario. ¿Será que Gilbert también le dio una bufanda a Iván? _

_-Ja ja, eres divertido. Mi hermana, ella me obsequió una. _

_-Bien, pero no he venido a hablar de bufandas. ¿Qué ganas con desviarte del tema?_

_-Mh, pues simple, Ludwig…_

_-¿Ludwig?_

_-Sí, viene para acá._

_-¿Eh? No es cierto. Hace rato… -se puso a pensar. De seguro cuando habló con Ludwig, éste venía en un tren desde Alemania también. Se sintió tan torpe por no sospecharlo, era claro que Ludwig no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. -…Hablábamos –susurró. _

_-No importa, igual vendrá. Yo lo llamé hace unos días, le dije que yo haría añicos los huesos de su hermano si no se presentaba. _

_-¿Qué? Eres un idiota. _

_-No lo soy, porque tengo lo que quiero. Ah, es lindo el amor entre hermanos. Yo lo sé a la perfección. _

_-¿Sabes? No puedo ser tan mezquino como tú, y decirte que yo haría añicos los huesos de tus hermanas. _

_-Ja ja, tendría que verte intentarlo._

_-Tsk, si no piensas hacer nada al respecto, al menos paga los daños que hiciste en mi nación. Sobre todo lo que le hiciste a mi teatro favorito._

_-Je je, ¿por quién me tomas? Te crees el santo, ¿no? También tú manchaste tus manos de sangre ayudando al alemán, ¿cómo te atreves a pedir semejante petición?_

_-Pero una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra; el patrimonio de la humanidad debe ser respetado aún en guerras. Así que, por favor, no te hagas del rogar. _

_-Pierdes tu tiempo, como sea, ya me tengo que ir. Iré a recibir a un invitado especial –respondió poniéndose de pie. _

_-¿Ah? No puede ser que haya venido hasta acá para irme con las manos vacías –masculló enfadado. El austriaco hundió sus puños contra sus muslos. _

_Frustrado y avergonzado, Roderich se fue del parlamento. Empezó a deambular entre las calles de Moscú, mientras en sus ojos brotaban cálidas lágrimas. En ese momento deseaba ser el mismo sujeto del pasado, con más temple y carácter. Últimamente se había vuelto muy pasivo, y a pesar de su participación en la guerra, no representó gran amenaza. _

_Mientras tanto, Ludwig prácticamente ya había llegado a Moscú. El sujeto levantó la muñeca de su brazo diestro para ver la hora, ya era mediodía, imaginó que llegaría a tiempo para alcanzar a Roderich en el parlamento, no obstante; al llegar no vio nadie alrededor. _

_La gente a su alrededor le plantaba mala mirada, obviamente reconocían al alemán. Él únicamente pasaba de largo, su rostro no se inmutaba por algún mal comentario o caras feas. Aunque por dentro no podía evitar sentirse un poco alterado, y es que su hermano estaba en Rusia. Sí, le había mentido al austriaco del paradero de Gilbert, pero todo lo había pensado por el bien de Roderich también. _

_-¿Me buscabas? –dijo una voz a espaldas de Ludwig._

_El alemán se dio la media vuelta, y vio ante sus ojos al verdugo de su hermano. -… Sí, así es –no es que él haya mentido, pero si bien buscaba al austriaco, también buscaba al ruso. _

_-Me alegra, me alegra mucho que estés aquí –recalcó con una tenue sonrisa el soviético. _

_-Deja tu 'amabilidad' para otra ocasión, ¿no? No estoy de bromas –expresó muy serio. –A lo que vine, deja que vea a mi hermano, déjalo ir…_

_-Oye, un momento, no es buen lugar para hablar de esas cosas en público. ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros? Cálmate, el sujeto es duro de roer, no está muerto… aún –susurró la última palabra. –Ya lo verás._

_-Bien, pero deja de hablar y vamos al grano._

_-Ja ja, por supuesto. Sígueme. _

_El ruso salió del edificio junto al alemán, fueron hasta a un auto negro de lujo, que al parecer era el favorito de Iván. El auto era negro y tenía cuatro puertas en total, en el interior los asientos eran de color café terciopelo, había una ventana que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros para tener más privacidad. Ludwig e Iván se sentaron de forma encontrada, uno frente al otro. _

_-Por cierto, Roderich estuvo hace rato conmigo –comentó el ruso con una amplia sonrisa._

_-¿En serio? No lo vi, ¿no te dijo a dónde fue?_

_-No, ni me importa. Pero qué frágil se ha vuelto ese sujeto, con los años se ha vuelto viejo por dentro. _

_El alemán fulminó con la vista al ruso. –Tú qué sabes._

_-Ciertamente sé algunas cosas, aunque la verdad no es como si Roderich fuera tan importante en estos tiempos. Ya no es lo que era. Antes era admirable, je je. _

_-No sé a qué vienen esos comentarios, prácticamente Roderich no se ha metido tanto contigo en el pasado._

_-Hm, quizá, ¿y sabes qué? –inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, abriendo los ojos como platos. –Parecía que Roderich iba a romper en llanto, ja ja…_

_El alemán optó por entrecerrar los ojos, imaginó la cara del moreno, de seguro no había podido lidiar con Iván gracias a su temperamento. –Ya dijiste, parecía, pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? Ese tipo tiene más orgullo que mi hermano y yo juntos. _

_-Sí, fue aburrido. Hubiera querido ver lágrimas, y es que no reía –negó haciendo un sutil puchero. –Y eso que le pedí que fuéramos amigos –agregó sonriente. _

_-¿Estás de broma? De seguro lo enfadaste. Además; qué amable de tu parte pedirle semejante cosa cuando estás en la peor posición. _

_-Je, ¿estás usando sarcasmo? Me gusta. _

_Ludwig desvió la mirada, viendo la ventana. Notó que el camino que habían tomado era inusual, no parecía una avenida o calle, sino una autopista. ¿En qué momento entraron en la carretera? Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, después de todo era la táctica del ruso ponerse a charlar sobre algo que sí le iba a seguir la corriente. -¿Es por aquí? –Ludwig volvió la vista hacia al ruso. _

_-Así es, y al parecer no he sentido el tiempo –dijo bostezando mientras estiraba los brazos hacia sus laterales. _

_Después de esa respuesta, ambos se mantuvieron callados, Ludwig con la mirada perdida en la ventana, pensando en su hermano; e Iván iba con los ojos cerrados, aunque no iba dormido. Pasó un lapso de una hora con veinte minutos antes de llegar a su destino, sin embargo… ¿Qué había hecho Roderich en ese lapso de tiempo? _

_Obviamente, por muy frustrado que estaba, no tenía pensado volver a casa. De alguna forma iba encontrar la manera de saber del paradero del albino, aunque imaginaba que Ludwig probablemente ya estaba con Iván. Pero lo más seguro es que ambos no estuvieran en el parlamento, si bien ya no era tan fuerte como antes, aún seguía siendo muy inteligente y perspicaz. _

_Era seguro que irían muy lejos, porque al no ser ni un tonto, obvio que sabía que Gilbert estaba en Moscú. Después de todo el ruso no podía ser muy deshonesto, pues su mirada delataba sus intenciones y Ludwig simplemente es pésimo mintiendo, hasta con una llamada telefónica se sabe que miente porque no tiene talento para mentir. _

_En vez de volver al parlamento para preguntar por el paradero de Iván y Ludwig -porque era seguro que no le iban a decir nada-; tomó un taxi para ir hasta el cuartel general. Estando allí se presentó ante un jefe de alto mando, donde preguntó por Iván. Le dijo que tenía una cita con él y Ludwig, pero que él no había podido llegar a tiempo. Así que, prácticamente le mintió al sujeto, y éste al no poder comunicarse con su jefe o con su secretario -vale la pena mencionar que era un lituano que prefirió salir a la vagancia-, pues no le quedó de otra que darle la información al austriaco. _

_Éste al salir victorioso rápidamente buscó una forma de transportarse. Ya que, al parecer el taxi en el que había viajo le había dejado. –No existe la amabilidad aquí –masculló para sí. _

_El austriaco hizo todo lo posible para que algún auto se detuviera, pero la verdad es que no tenía éxito. Hasta que un camión repartidor de carbón se detuvo, entonces fue la oportunidad de Roderich para pedir ayuda, éste estaba de suerte porque el camión sí iba en dirección a la que a Roderich le habían indicado. No obstante; el camionero le iba ayudar con la condición que le diera dinero. Pues últimamente había escasez de víveres y otros suplementes debido a la pasada guerra, por suerte el austriaco había cambiado algo de dinero cuando estuvo en la estación de trenes. _

_En acuerdo, Roderich se subió al camión pero no en la parte delantera, sino en la parte donde iba el cargamento. Y para ser él se sentía incomodo, estaba sucio y lleno de hollín gracias al carbón. _

Volviendo al austriaco de la actualidad, éste había decido beber una copa de vino para calmarse, cada vez que recordaba se ponía más nervioso. De hecho, hasta se había olvidado de volver al piano. Se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para querer volver a su asiento frente a su instrumento.

Sorbió un largo trago antes de proseguir con su recuerdo…

_Tanto Iván como Ludwig bajaron del auto, Ludwig se encontró en un lugar familiar por su aspecto: la cárcel. _

_-¿Es aquí dónde lo tienes? –cuestionó con el cejo entre fruncido el alemán. _

_-No te pongas así, agradece que está aquí. Yo no soy como tú, ¿acaso tú tampoco entiendes? NO TIENES DERECHO A PEDIR MÁS DE LO QUE TE MERECES, agradece que esté siendo amable. No como tú con aquellos pobres judíos._

_El alemán suspiró. –Lo sé, aunque no fue por órdenes mías. _

_-No quiero oír excusas, fascista. _

_-Te sugiero que calmes tu lengua, Iván. Ahora prácticamente estoy libre, solo falta que me devuelvas a mi hermano y te alejes de mi hogar. _

_-Hm, ya veremos –sonrió. _

_Ambos caminaron hasta el interior del recinto, Iván condujo a su invitado hasta la planta más baja del lugar. El territorio apestaba, su camino estaba lleno de basura, ratas muertas, insectos trepando las paredes, apenas había una luz tenue en el lugar. Ludwig simplemente no lo podía soportar, en ese momento pensó en el austriaco de seguro no habría podido lidiar con el hedor y el aspecto del terreno. Esperaba que el sujeto ya estuviera camino a casa. _

_-Ya llegamos –indicó el ruso. Hizo un ademán con la mano mostrando el lugar. Al fondo había una celda, donde estaba Gilbert. Sabía que era él porque la plateada cabellera le delataba. –H-herma… -alzó la voz Ludwig. _

_-No creo que te escuche, supongo que está durmiendo –Iván se adelantó a unos pasos. _

_-¿Durmiendo? Pero es de día, aunque aquí con esta oscuridad… -comentaba mientras se adelantaba también. _

_Al llegar al pie de la celda, notó que su hermano estaba sentado sobre la cama verticalmente, y para colmo sus manos estaban esposadas. A pesar de que el albino estuviera cabizbajo, se notaba lo descuidado que estaba, sus ropas estaban desgarradas. Lucía sucio, se notaba que su cuerpo también estaba lacerado, y que probablemente no estaba durmiendo._

_Ludwig se acercó a Iván para agarrarle de la chaqueta. –Maldito, ¿qué le has hecho?_

_-Vaya, vaya, el siempre calmado alemán se ha alterado, je je. Pues nada; nada que no merezca. _

_-Te pasas, él estaba enfermo y ahora ha de estar peor… -volteó a ver al albino, tratando de sostener las lágrimas que estaban en los surcos de sus ojos. _

_-Calma, esta rata aún está viva. Ya verás –quitó las manos ajenas. Sacó las llaves de la celda, abriendo inmediatamente. Al entrar, se colocó a la par del otro y tomó un pedazo de la cabellera plateada para levantar el rostro ajeno. –Mira quién vino, bastardo –volvió a tirar del cabello al ver que despertaba. _

_-¡Déjalo! –exclamó muy abatido. Entró a la celda y quitó de una palmada la mano de Iván. _

_-Ah, pero que mal educado, ja ja. _

_El alemán ni quiso mirar al ruso, tan solo se enfocó en tomar las mejillas de Gilbert y tratar de hablarle. Lentamente Gilbert reaccionó. _

_-…Hm, ¿h-hermano? Aquí… no es… seguro. Vete –masculló jadeante. _

_-No te dejaré aquí, ni porque me lo pidas. Pero ¿sabes? Roderich vino acá, pero ya se fue, él te espera; así que no digas tonterías, hermano._

_El ruso comenzó a reír. –Interesante, esto es divertido. _

_-Calla –dijo el alemán sin volver la mirada. _

_-Lo siento, je je –contestó muy sonriente el ruso. Hasta había tomado asiento en la misma cama que Gilbert. _

_-¿Qu-qué? … ¿El señorito? Ese idiota se atrevió, ¿no le dijiste lo que…?_

_-Sí, pero deja de hablar. _

_Ludwig soltó lentamente el rostro de su hermano, y se puso frente a Iván. -¿Qué? –cuestionó el ruso, mirando a su adversario como si nada pasara. _

_-Déjalo ya, ¿acaso no estás satisfecho?_

_-Hm, déjame ver, pues NO. _

_-Maldito –dijo entre dientes. Inmediatamente el alemán su le fue al ruso con puño limpio a la cara. _

_El ruso dio el contragolpe, ambos comenzaron a pelear enfrente del albino. El cual apenas podía levantar el rostro, deseaba tanto poder moverse allí, pero las esposas en sus manos le apresaban con fuerza. _

_Iván era muy fuerte para pelear, y aunque el alemán era muy bueno también, estaba saliendo más golpeado de lo normal. Prácticamente el ruso tenía al alemán en el suelo, golpeándole el rostro mientras sonreía. _

_-Fascista de mierda, y yo que quería ser amable._

_-Cínico comunista –contestó apenas. _

_Sin embargo, los golpes se detuvieron cuando dos manos se entremetieron. Eran las manos de Roderich. -¡Basta, grandes idiotas! ¿Qué creen que hacen frente a Gilbert? –los soltó de inmediato. _

_-Ludwig boquiabierto se preguntaba cómo es que Roderich podía estar en este lugar. –R-Roderich… ¿Cómo?_

_-Es lo de menos, preguntando se llega hasta Roma. Pero mírense, tirados como perros –dijo con lágrimas en los canales de sus ojos. –Rod… -susurró Ludwig, muy apenado. –Estás sangrando –el austriaco sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al rubio antes de salir corriendo hasta Gilbert. _

_-Gil –dijo el moreno, agachándose al nivel del menor. –Gil, estoy acá. _

_-Lo sé, señorito. Pero déjame decirte que el más idiota aquí eres tú, te dije que no…-apenas podía articular palabras, tosió para seguir hablando, pero le resultaba difícil. _

_-Ni estando tan lastimado bajas la guardia, ¿no? Es por eso que estás así –el moreno miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_-Vete, que no soy una princesa… -en ese momento el ruso entró a la celda, y tomó el brazo del austriaco._

_-Muy astuto, ¿no? Me caes bien, deberías ser mi amigo –dijo acercando su rostro al ajeno._

_-Si te acercas más, no saldrás de aquí…vivo –murmuró el prusiano con la vista puesta en ambos. _

_-Hm, así que es como lo supongo… ustedes tiene esa "clase" de relación, ¿no es así? –hizo notar el soviético con una ceja alzada. _

_-Deberías de callar y sacar ya a mi hermano de acá –interrumpió Ludwig. _

_-Qué asco –murmuró Iván. Soltó el brazo del austriaco. –Pero yo quiero ver sufrir más a Gilbert._

_-Eres un sádico, ¿acaso no ves su estado? Lo terminarás matando –exclamó muy angustiado Roderich. _

_El alemán aprovechó a adentrarse más a la celda para acorralar al soviético por si la diosa de la suerte estaba con él. _

_-Je je, golpeándole no es la única forma de hacerlo sufrir, también si ve sufrir a quien ama… -Iván sacó una daga afilada que tenía escondida por debajo de la chaqueta. _

_Gilbert se puso alerta, empezó a halar con todas su fuerzas las cadenas aunque supiera que no era posible soltarse. Iván con mucha destreza insertó la daga en la pierna de Ludwig, pues ambos al estar alertas del austriaco, de seguro no iban a ver venir ese movimiento contra el hermano del prusiano. Inclusive Ludwig se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que Iván arremetería contra Roderich. _

_Roderich en seguida corrió al auxilio del rubio, se sacó la vieja bufanda que traía consigo. Con ayuda de la adrenalina, sacó la daga con mucha fuerza, acto seguido de envolver fuertemente la pierna con la bufanda. –Tsk… deja eso ya –dijo el rubio. –Ya está bien –agregó jadeando. _

_-No me des órdenes –replicó, trató de mover al alemán contra la pared y dejarlo sentado. -¿Estás satisfecho, Iván? –cuando Roderich volteó la mirada, el ruso tenía agarrado del cabello al prusiano mientras sonreía, pero no era la típica sonrisa amable, era una que realmente daba miedo. Sin embargo, el austríaco se quedó sorprendió al ver a Gilbert derramando lágrimas, era seguro que no era por la risa horrenda que tenía el ruso en el rostro; era por su hermano. Él se sintió tan inútil, y así pensaba que Gilbert también se sentía. _

_Iván soltó a Gilbert, y se sacó las llaves para soltarlo de las esposas que le encadenaban. –Me das lástima, basura fascista. Estás tan débil, peor que el mariquita de Roderich –escupió. Se adelantó unos pasos, colocándose frente a los otros dos germanos, viéndolos de pies a cabeza. –Patéticos –dijo sonriendo. El ruso salió de la celda, marchándose de inmediato. _

_Gilbert aprovechó para levantarse de la cama, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo. Así que empezó a gatear lo más que podía. Ludwig sugirió a Roderich que fuera en ayuda de su hermano, y así fue hasta él. Sin embargo, cuando Roderich le tomó del brazo para levantarlo, éste lo apartaba, quería caminar por sí solo. _

_-Deja –susurró Gilbert._

_-No seas terco, no estás en condiciones…_

_-No te pregunté._

_-Hermano –alzó la voz Ludwig. –Deja tu orgullo._

_-Tsk… está bien –respondió el albino. _

_El austriaco levantó al menor, pero éste era muy pesado, apenas podía avanzar unos pasos. Al estar tan débil, solo se hacía más pesado, ambos pudieron adelantarse unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de Ludwig, prácticamente cayeron ambos al suelo._

_-Princesita, no aguantas… kese…sese…se._

_-Lo siento._

_El prusiano lo volteó a ver, era la primera vez que el señorito no se enojaba por el apodo. –No me gusta, quéjate o no eres tú –masculló Gilbert. Roderich esbozó una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, cómo era posible que Gilbert estando en tan deplorable condición aún fuera capaz de gastar bromas. _

_-N-no me llames… así, idiota –dijo el austriaco con gran nudo en la garganta. _

_-Hm, así me gusta –inquirió. _

_Ludwig sonrió al ver la escena, su hermano y su amigo parecían estar en otro mundo, porque se habían olvidado de él. Se miraban tan fijamente que parecían absorbidos en la mirada del otro. _

_El rubio carraspeó la garganta para que se percataran de su presencia. -¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó Gilbert al voltear la mirada. _

_-Eso debería preguntar yo –contestó negando. –Pero sí, ¿y tú?_

_-¿Bromeas? La cara de espanto que tiene Roderich mejoró mis ánimos, kesesese._

_Ludwig soltó un suspiro, en verdad que su hermano no cambiaba en lo absoluto. –Y bien, ¿cómo nos iremos de acá? _

_-Fácil, la princesa nos llevara a ambos en la espalda –dijo sonriente._

_-¿Cómo? No podría, pero tengo un as bajo la manga. _

_-¿En serio, señorito? No esperaba menos de ti, kesesese._

_-Calla, aún estás herido. Pero traje conmigo a un sujeto, logré convencerlo con más dinero para que nos esperara. _

_-Típico –susurraron ambos hermanos._

_-No sean tontos, y levántense para apoyarse en mis hombros. _

_-Sí –respondieron. Gilbert se ayudó del brazo de Roderich, mientras Ludwig sacó fuerzas para ponerse de pie. La verdad es que no estaba tan mal, pues ha recibido peores heridas anteriormente. _

_Los tres pudieron salir del recinto sin mayores problemas, y tomaron el camión en el que Roderich había sido transportado. El lugar donde los tres se encontraban se prestó para bromas por parte de Gilbert._

_Ludwig iba sentado enfrente de su hermano y Roderich, el albino iba apoyado al otro para no caerse de lado. _

_-No puedo creerlo, kesesese –decía Gilbert revolviéndose de la risa sobre el hombro de Roderich. –Mierda, duele, kesesese. _

_-Entonces deja de burlarte –sugirió Roderich apenado. _

_-E-es que el señorito pulcro, el ser más limpio de la tierra puso su blanca ropa sobre este carbón. Tu trasero está sucio, kesesese. _

_-Hermano, tómalo con calma, lo hizo por ti –agregó Ludwig. Aunque éste también tenía ganas de reír, pero se aguantaba. _

_-Lo sé –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Roderich. –La bruja te dejó venir, ¿no? _

_-No la llames así, y ella no me tiene prisionero. Solo somos amigos._

_-Más vale, porque de otra forma sé que no te hubiera dejado venir. Hacía tiempo que no te veía._

_-Pero nos mandábamos cartas, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-Claro –susurró un tanto triste el albino._

_Ludwig de repente sintió que el ambiente se volvía hostil, quizá Roderich se metió en campo minado, así que dijo otra cosa para cambiar de tema. Le preguntó al austriaco cómo había hecho para saber donde estaban y cómo llegar allí, y así siguieron hablando los tres, camino a la estación de trenes más cercanas rumbo a Austria. _

_Finalmente, después del largo recorrido, los tres llegaron a Austria. Allí curaron sus heridas y se despidieron a la semana. _

_Pasaron tres meses después del incidente, y fue entonces que una carta formal llegó a manos de Roderich. La carta traía consigo una noticia, le hacía conocer sobre el deceso de Gilbert Beilschmidt. El moreno sintió que le apuñalaron el pecho, apenas podía seguir leyendo lo que decía la carta porque las lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad. Tiró la carta y fue directo al sofá a sentarse, empezó a morderse el labio inferior, tratando de no quebrantarse, pero le resultaba tan difícil. Decidió llamarle a Ludwig. _

_Ludwig se encontraba en su despacho, estaba a solas, al parecer había dado la orden de que no lo interrumpieran; pero tomó la llamada del austriaco._

_-¿En verdad él…?_

_-Sí –apenas respondió el Ludwig._

_-Lo siento, te hice responder… soy estúpido, lo siento –expresó entre lágrimas. _

_-No te apenes, ¿vendrás?_

_-Sí, no podría decir lo contrario aunque quisiera, me conozco, terminaré yendo. _

_-Te voy a colgar, Roderich. Lo siento._

_-Lo sé, hasta luego. _

_El austriaco no se atrevió a preguntar, cómo, dónde, y cuándo murió Gilbert. No podría por respeto a su amigo. Ese día Roderich no pudo dormir, pasó llorando toda la noche, no podía concentrarse porque tenía que partir temprano hacia Berlín el día siguiente. _

_Legó ese día, partió desde Viena en la madrugada y llegó hasta muy tarde a Berlín. En el cementerio se encontraban varios conocidos: Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Féliks, Kiku, otros y obviamente Ludwig. Todos rodeaban la tumba, y solo él era el único que faltaba. No había ninguno que no derramara lágrimas, inclusive el siempre serio de Kiku sollozaba a su manera. Feliciano estaba agarrado a la manga de Ludwig, soltando más lágrimas que cualquier otro en el grupo. Antonio y Francis no dejaban se susurrar palabras frente a la tumba, obviamente le hablaban a su ex camarada de los viejos recuerdos. Lovino estaba tan atónito que sus ojos lucían tan abiertos como platos mientras una a una caían las lágrimas. _

_El austriaco se acercó, junto a él llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos. Para él representaba la blanca belleza de Gilbert, y el inquebrantable orgullo prusiano. Esas flores le hacían recordar el primer día que conoció a Gilbert, era tan pequeño pero estaba parado entre la nieve como si nada lo perturbase, y así son lirios frente a la nieve que cae sobre ellos. _

_Colocó el ramo de flores sobre la tumba, y la verdad no le habló a ninguno de los presentes, pues cada uno estaba absorbido en su dolor. _

_-Hubiera querido ver su rostro antes del entierro –susurró con pesadez el austriaco. _

_Ludwig lo escuchó y le respondió. –Él no quiso… de hecho, toma esto –estiró el brazo, en su mano había una carta. Roderich la tomó y la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. _

_Con el ocaso del sol todos se marcharon, excepto Roderich quien prefirió quedarse allí por un tiempo más. _

_-Estoy loco por hablarle a tu tumba, pero permíteme decirte que aún te amo, grandísimo idiota –exclamó, rompiendo en llanto. –Odio arrepentirme, arrepentirme de no habértelo dicho directamente, mostrártelo con mis labios… odio que tú seas el blanco y yo el… _

"Tú el blanco, ósea aria y yo el negro". Murmuró el actual Roderich. Tiró la copa de vino sobre la alfombra, volviéndose a poner de pie. Otra vez fue hacia la ventana, y nuevamente la inspiración volvió a él.

Retomó su asiento, y empezó a tocar el piano, con cada lágrima que derramaba se detenía a escribir la partitura. Fue una larga noche, pero pudo terminar la canción. A él le urgía terminar la canción, porque al día siguiente iba a mostrársela a Ludwig para conmemorar el día en Gilbert se fue, aunque con eso trajo consigo la unificación de las dos Alemanias.

De alguna forma se sintió agradecido a la luna que iluminó su habitación, porque le hizo recordar viejas y dolorosas memorias.

"Espero me estés viendo, al otro lado de la luna". Fue la última frase que Roderich dijo antes de caer dormido sobre el piano.

* * *

_*** Dato real, créanlo o no, los rusos asaron reses en el interior del teatro, aunque para colmo los estadounidenses imitaron a los rusos. =_= ¿Les parece raro? Sin ofender, no me extraña. *Risas*. _

*** _En la propaganda oficial soviética para la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las frases con que se arengaban/sermoneaban a los soldados soviéticos eran:_ "_Todo lo que tiene la bestia fascista me pertenece". _

_Bien, ¿el fic terminó? Obvio que no. ¿Lloverán dinosaurios? :v Eso lo sabrán en el capitulo extra especial que estoy preparando. Recuerden que el fic es de cinco partes. _

_Ok, espero sus comentarios, díganme si les gustó o no, si quieren dinosaurios voladores, ok no. *Risas*. No me salen los chistes. :C _

_PD: Espero no tardar mucho para subir el siguiente fic, pero espérenlo. ;) _


	5. Extra

_Bienvenidos/as a la última parte de la historia, agradezco mucho que mis lectores me hayan acompañado hasta el final, me agrada que haya gente que ame esta pareja tanto como yo. La verdad es que somos pocos, si el PruAus fuera la mitad de lo que es el UsUk, sé que habría muchos fans. No obstante, pueda que el hecho de que no sea tan popular, la valoremos tanto y que nos cause muchos feelings. Bueno, al menos a mí me los da. xD_

_Especial agradecimiento a :RosenrotEB, que sé que ha estado pendiente de esta historia. ;')_

_PD: Quiero que hayan más escritores de habla hispana para esta hermosa pareja._

* * *

_Bien, hay unas cosas que debo decir, y que ustedes deben leer, por favor:_

_Este extra está hecho de cartas básicamente, ustedes recordarán que hubo un gran salto de la historia entre recuerdos en el pasado fic, y que ambos dijeron que desde la adolescencia no se veían. Pues el hecho de que no se vieran no quería decir que no se comunicaran, ellos lo hacían a través de cartas. _

_Por cierto, el poema que está en una de las cartas es de mi autoría, no lo saqué de un libro. No soy tan buena escribiendo poesía, y la verdad es que me da pena compartirla. Pero creo que es necesario. Si tan solo escribiera como Shakespeare… *Risas*._

_Gracias por leer, ahora sigan con la historia. ;)_

* * *

El alba traía consigo los cálidos rayos solares que caían sobre el rostro de Roderich, éste había permanecido toda la noche dormido sobre el piano, y parecía no despertarse. El trinar de un azulejo que se colocó en el marco de la ventana resonó en los tímpanos del músico.

-¿Huh? ¿M-mi cabeza? –se tocó la parte trasera de ésta. –Ouch, me quedé acá –masculló acariciando su cabellera. Levantó su rostro, al parecer le dolía la nuca, porque se había quedado dormido en una nada placentera posición.

Recordó en un parpadeo que era el día del aniversario de la muerte de Gilbert, miró la partitura con mucho cariño y la tomó entre sus manos. Por dentro estaba muy feliz de haberla terminado; finalmente iba poder mostrársela a Ludwig.

La conmemoración se iba a llevar a cabo al atardecer, así que tenía gran parte del día para prepararse. Primeramente fue a tomarse un baño y alistarse, tomó un ligero desayuno pues sabía que en la tarde comería mucho, porque Ludwig lo obligaba. Al parecer era algo que Gilbert le había pedido a su hermano, sobrealimentar al austriaco.

Después de alimentarse, nuevamente fue a su habitación donde iba a preparar las cosas que iba a llevar a la conmemoración; sí, por alguna razón se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas y lo hacía desde temprano.

Él tenía un hermoso buró con tallados y bordes plateados en la esquina de su habitación; allí solía guardar papeles de importancia, y uno que otro minúsculo objeto que pensara fuera de valor. Fue hasta ese mueble para buscar un viejo dije para usar como colgante ese mismo día; no obstante, al revolver los papeles no lo encontraba. –Hm, de seguro ha de estar en medio de los papeles –murmuró.

Uno a uno fue sacando distintos papeles, todos eran de diferentes tamaños, texturas y colores. Pero de tanto en tanto, se encontró con una delgada cajita de madera. Ésta estaba hasta el fondo, y muy debajo del papelerío. –Tal vez aquí –susurró. Cuando la abrió, el objeto que tanto buscaba estaba allí, pero no estaba en la superficie, estaba en el interior de un sobre. El dije sobresalía claramente desde el interior de la carta.

Roderich cogió el sobre, y lo alzo lentamente hacia arriba con su mano diestra, mientras que su mano zurda reposaba por debajo para atrapar el relicario. –Hm…

Por alguna razón, al tomar el objeto, le dio por abrir la carta que estaba adjunta. Él buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse, y escogió un asiento próximo al mobiliario. Se sentó un poco inclinado con una pierna encima de la otra, y acomodó la caja sobre sus piernas para poder leer tranquilamente.

Él entrecerró los ojos al ver el remitente, por alguna razón había olvidado esa carta; era una carta muy vieja, de hecho, pertenecía al tiempo en el que el austriaco era aún adolescente.

_Berlín, 18 de marzo. _

_Ya han pasado dos años desde que me fui de Viena, señorito. Espero no hayas pasado lloriqueando desde entonces. Hm, ¿adivina qué? Tengo un nuevo corcel, mi padre me lo obsequió. Práctico con él todos los fines de semana, mis instructores dicen que soy bueno como jinete. Yo sé que soy grandioso, pero a veces me paso, kesesese. Además; adivina el nombre… pues lo llamé Hans. _

_Ah, déjame decirte que recibí tu carta el mes pasado, y si no había podido responderte, es porque he estado estudiando mucho. Tengo que sobrepasarte en algunos aspectos; no se vale que seas tan buen músico y estratega. Yo también puedo hacerlo, y hacerlo mejor. _

_Pero sabes qué, la noticia más importante aún no te la he dicho. Mi padre me había escondido algo muy importante mientras estuve ausente en mi nación, cuando llegué no podía creerlo. ¡Tenía un nuevo hermano! ¡Más bien tengo un nuevo hermano! Estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vi, él era tan pequeño y apenas tenía cabellos en la cabeza. Pero éstos parecían hermosos hilos dorados. Fue como ver un pequeño sol ante mis ojos, kesesese. Él se ha convertido en una de las personas más preciadas para mí, tienes que conocerle algún día; te encantará. Por cierto, tiene un nombre genial como su hermano mayor: Ludwig. _

_Cuando vengas a verlo te lo presentaré, ¿recuerdas cuando te llamé 'esposa'? Pues cuando vengas lo pondrás en práctica, kesesese. _

_Bien, he dicho lo más importante y ya es hora de que me despida. Espero tu respuesta… _

_Tuyo, Gilbert._

_Pd: No llores, princesita. Dentro de la carta hay algo para ti, así me recordarás, y con ello nuestros días…_

Roderich cerró la carta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Recordó lo prepotente y molesto que también era Gilbert; nunca se le quitaba la maña de ponerle apodos. Sin embargo, después de leer la carta su cabeza se inundó de memorias, y optó por guardar la carta.

No obstante, el sujeto no parecía querer detenerse. Estiró la mano para tomar otro sobre y lo abrió. Empezó a leer la siguiente…

_Berlín, 09 de Mayo. (Del mismo año)._

_Hola, ¿cómo es eso que aún no vendrás? Te dije que vinieras a conocer a mi hermano menor, ¿acaso es demasiado para tus delicadas piernas? Trae tu real trasero aquí lo más pronto posible, no pongas excusas que si nuestras naciones están peleándose no puedes venir. Haz algo, y para la próxima carta que me mandes no trates de aconsejarme. Te he dicho que yo puedo manejarlo todo, kesesese. _

_En fin; si vienes, tráeme comida. Quiero una tarta, una súper grande. No quiero parecer un esqueleto como tú; quiero comer algo delicioso. _

_También quería decirte que hay unos tipos que son más insoportables que tú, kesesese. Pero no es nada con lo que yo no pueda lidiar; es decir, ni el ruso ni el polaco son rivales para mí. Me caen en los huevos, pero imagínate; siéntete orgulloso de que haya tipos peores que tú._

_Tú eres como… _

_¿Ah, sabes? El día de hoy me levanté pensando en ti, es que soñé contigo. ¡Fue una pesadilla, kesesese, kesesese! Bromas; sí soné contigo, pero no vuelvas a aparecer allí. Hasta en mis sueños eres insoportable; siempre quejándote, pero siempre sonriendo. Por alguna extraña razón sonríes después de quejarte de mí, ¿acaso es divertido o traes algo entre manos? No lo sé, pero me gusta. _

_Lo único que sé es que, cuando abrí mis ojos mi pecho sentía una presión. Quizá me de un infarto por soñar contigo, kesesese. _

_Dejando de lado eso, me tengo que despedir… _

_Tuyo, Gilbert. _

_Pd: No vuelvas a burlarte de mi condición como hombre zurdo, oh, su excelencia, disculpe usted por mi letra tan fea, kesesese. _

Roderich no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, era verdad, Gilbert no poseía la mejor letra para esa época; sin embargo con el tiempo la mejoró. Inclusive superó la hermosa letra de carta del austriaco.

No pudo resistir la idea de leer otra, y así lo hizo…

_Berlín, 08 de enero. (Siguiente año)._

_Roderich, ¿qué tal? Espero sigas siendo menos grandioso que yo. _

_A pesar de que no te atreves a asomar tu lujoso trasero por acá, le he contado a Ludwig de ti. Él se emociona a su manera, porque déjame decirte que tiene cara de póker. No parece mi hermano en ese aspecto; pero somos igual de hermosos, bueno, quizá yo lo sea un poco más, kesesese. _

_Déjame contarte que últimamente me he vuelto muy fuerte e inteligente; me atrevo a decir que te superé en muy poco tiempo. Ahora lloriquearás más, porque no puedes detenerme. Sin embargo, hay algo que me causa un malestar… Vash vino hace unos días por acá, me contó que eres muy amigo de una chica, eso no es de hombres. Los hombres no tienen amigas, es muy raro. Los hombres tienen amigos, pero si has decidido tener una amistad con una chica, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Desde ya sé que no es grandiosa como yo; de hecho, nadie lo es. _

_Sin embargo, la conoceré muy pronto, Vash me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Porque ella es dulce, pero en su interior se esconde un gorila enojado. No sé qué pensar al respecto, es decir, ¿cómo lidiarías con una chica así? Kesesese. _

_Como sea; no… te… olvides… ejem… cof… de mí… Ah, y ahora tengo una nueva mascota. Es una linda bola de pelos, es un gato. Su nombre es Freddy. Come mucho, y tiene ojos carmesíes como los míos, ¿coincidencia? No lo sé; pero es lindo. _

_Cambiando de tema; Roderich, últimamente hay cosas que no soporto. No he podido verte, y no sé por qué eso me ha estado exasperando. Aún tengo presente nuestros recuerdos, y creo que me pasas tu vejez, no es normal que yo piense tanto en el pasado. Te culpo… te culpo. _

_No sé por qué la noticia de esa chica caló en mí, no entiendo el por qué sigues sin querer venir hasta aquí, no entiendo cómo es que aún habiéndote superado aún me siento… _

_Roddy, ¿te vas a olvidar de mí? _

_Ya me tengo que ir…_

_Siempre tuyo, Gilbert._

_Pd: He bebido tanta cerveza que ahora sale de mis ojos. _

Roderich sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta después de leer la carta, aún recordaba los triste que fue leerla. Tal vez el prusiano no se percató cuando la redactó, pero de alguna forma había celos en ella.

No sabía si continuar con la siguiente, y es que la que venía era más sentimental… Las ganas pudieron más, y la tomó…

_Berlín, 05 de octubre. (Siguiente año)._

_Hace tiempo que no te escribía, hola, ¿estás mejor? Espero el catarro se te haya pasado. Eres una cosa delicada, kesesese. _

_Bien, ahora por lo que te escribo._

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que la conocería? Pues así fue, ella fue amable al principio, pero no le agradaba mis comentarios sobre ti. No sé qué esperaba de mí; es obvio que eres inferior a mí… Sí, es lo que le dije, pero no era del todo cierto. No sé cómo comportarme con las mujeres, mi padre nunca me enseñó. Ni siquiera conozco a mi madre, pues recuerda que él la confinó a lo más lejos de nuestro castillo. _

_Como sea, eso no es importante ya. Ya no soy un niño, pero me comportaré como uno en estos momentos. Dime que no es cierto, que tú no has empezado una relación con ella, ¿me has dado la espalda? ¿No recuerdas nuestro beso? Yo aún lo tengo presente, y no me arrepiento. Has dejado que alguien me robe lo que me pertenece, ¿por qué? _

_¿Es porque soy hombre? ¿Por qué soy muy grandioso? ¿Por ser zurdo? ¿Por ser hermoso? ¿Por ser prusiano? ¿Por no ser chica? ¿Por burlarme de ti? No entiendo. No entiendo lo que me escribiste en la carta anterior, ¿Qué estoy muriendo de celos? No lo creo; simplemente pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo que yo siento por ti. _

_Tal vez no seas igual a mí, pero por dentro yo… _

_Tú no entiendes, por tu culpa hasta me comporto como chica. ¿Sabes lo que hice? Escribí algunos poemas pensando en ti. ¡El increíble yo hace poemas! ¡Imagínatelo! No es como si escribir poemas fuera vergonzoso, pero yo no soy del tipo romántico como Francis, Antonio o Feliciano. _

_Entre más pienso, menos sé. Espero que este poema te llegue a alguna parte de tu corazón:_

_Entre finos y cristalinos copos de nieve, vi el color negro_

_Negro como el negro piano _

_Fino, brillante y exuberante _

_En sus ojos me vi, vi mi perdición._

_Mi camino recorrí, buscando un deseo._

_Deseé la primavera, pero te encontré_

_Me pregunte, ¿será mi primavera? _

_Pero se fue._

_Volví a encontrar el negro_

_El negro piano del que me enamoré_

_Sin darme cuenta lo toqué_

_Pero al hacerlo mis manos desangré._

_Mis cicatrices oculté_

_Pero al hacerlo lloré_

_Con el sol me senté_

_Para irme a dormir después de la seis._

_Fin._

_Espero lo hayas entendido, apuesto que con tu nivel de inteligencia lo captarás a la perfección. Como sea; tampoco soy Shakespeare para hacer un poema bien hecho. _

_Hasta luego, espero tu respuesta; no te abrumas. Si no tienes los huevos bien puestos, ni te atrevas a responder mi carta. _

_Tuyo, Gilbert._

_Pd: Devuélveme las lágrimas. _

Roderich hizo una mueca, y guardó rápidamente esa carta. Por supuesto que había entendido ese poema en aquella época, claro que se sintió mal y recordó que aún así se atrevió a responderle al prusiano.

Así que tomó la siguiente carta…

_Berlín, 11 de noviembre. (Mismo año.) _

_Hm, te diría un hola, y quizá hasta te preguntaría un cómo estás. Pero ni creas que lo haré, imagino que no solo estás bien, eres feliz. Gracias por ser tan sincero. _

_Te has atrevido a decirme que tu relación con ella no es lo que yo pienso; pero no es así. Simplemente las personas no tienen una pareja porque sí, si ella es tu novia, bueno, trátala como tal. _

_Yo estoy bien; así que no digas que te preocupo. La soltería me sienta bien, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Disfruto estar con mi hermano, al menos sé que con él yo mantengo un lazo especial, no me aburro. Sé que lo conociste hace poco, porque él fue a Viena a hacer algunos asuntos. Es grandioso, ¿verdad? Espero lo hayas tratado mejor que a mí, kesesese. _

_Él me contó que tú lucías feliz, y la verdad es que, no creas que me entristezca; más bien es reconfortante. ¿Por qué? Te conozco, eres mío. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? La forma en cómo redactaste tu última carta te delató, entonces te doy la libertad de que hagas lo que quieras. Si tu corazón está conmigo, pues qué importa lo demás. _

_No me imaginé que mi poema te diera directo a donde más duele, espero no hayas llorado. Sé que eres un hombre, delicado, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. _

_Ah, por cierto me contó mi hermano que esa mujer es muy sobreprotectora contigo. Eso no está bien; no dejes que una mujer te proteja. El hombre es quién tiene que hacerlo, aunque a ellas no les guste. No es cuestión de sexismo, pero por eso nacimos hombres. _

_No obstante, sí hay algo que me da alivio. Me di cuenta cuando la conocí, ella es bonita; pero no supera tu belleza, ¿eh? Lo que quiere decir que no me supera a mí, kesesese. Pensaba que iba a sentir muchos celos, pero al parecer no es así. Y yo que pensaba que te habías dejado robar lo que me pertenece, quizá me precipité. _

_¿Aún tienes el objeto que te regalé en mi primera carta? No lo vayas a perder si es que tú llegases a casarte con ella. Tenlo puesto cuando estés en la cama con ella. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?_

_Kesesese, me despido, y no tardes tanto en escribirme otra carta. _

_Hoy más que antes, tuyo, Gilbert. _

_Pd: Deja de tomar café cuando redactes la carta, hay manchas de él en todas partes. _

El austriaco rodó los ojos, acto seguido de sonreír. Esta vez se había cansado de permanecer sentado, así que tomó otra carta antes de ponerse de pie y circundar el mueble mientras leía.

_Berlín, 13 de mayo. (Dos años después de la última carta). _

_Hola, Roddy. Ahora soy el que tengo que disculparme por no haber ido a tu fiesta de compromiso, pero vaya que tienes huevos para hacerlo, ¿no? Sin embargo, me alegro que tu compromiso no haya ido más lejos, sé que terminaron recientemente. No me esperaba menos. _

_Finalmente puedo decir que eres mío, aunque no te tenga cara a cara, aunque no pueda poseer tu cuerpo. Por cierto, no te pongas quisquilloso cuando me refiero a cosas sexuales, oye, somos hombres y eso es lo que hacemos. La forma en cómo escribiste tu reacción sobre mi comentario en mi anterior carta fue comiquísimo. No eres chica ni mucho menos un santo, pero era de esperarse de ti. _

_Últimamente he estado imaginado muchas cosas; ahora que sé que eres libre, por alguna razón pienso en cuando nos volveremos a ver. Me pregunto cómo será, pero espero que haya comida y cerveza, kesesese. _

_Por cierto, he tenido problemas con mis vecinos bálticos. Supongo que has de conocer la situación, pero de alguna forma lo resolveré. La situación podría salirse de las manos dentro de pocos años. _

_Ah, no quiero aburrirte con problemas, ni yo quiero recordarlos. Como sea, esta vez no sé que más decirte, pueda que la próxima carta que recibas de mí tarde más de lo usual. He estado muy ocupado, apenas puedo pensar. Estoy cansado y eso que soy joven, pero es más que todo cansancio mental. _

_Ah, ya comienzo otra vez con los problemas… _

_Mejor te dejo, la próxima será, no sé… después nos leemos. _

_Tuyo, Gilbert._

_Pd: ¿Sabías que el sol es muy caliente? Kesesese!_

El austriaco volvió a soltar una risilla. –Gilbert, ¿eso era un chiste? –masculló. –Pésimo –agregó sonriendo. Él caminó unos pasos hacia la silla, donde había dejado las cartas para tomar la siguiente. La verdad es que era la penúltima carta.

_Königsberg, 16 de mayo. (9 años después, pero no estaba allí, sino en Moscú. La carta la escribió un día antes de ser prisionero de Iván). _

_Roddy, Roderich, mi Roddy; estamos mal, ¿no? Si tan solo volviéramos a ser niños, pero la cruda realidad apesta. La guerra pasó, pero aún estoy preso, y no lo digo literalmente, es porque aún te llevo aquí… _

_¿Recuerdas que hablamos por teléfono la última vez? Noté que estabas enfadado, no te había escuchado así desde hace tiempo. Pero no importa, mientras mi hermano te proteja, no importa. No pensé que te escribiría una carta desde hace mucho tiempo, el tiempo nos ha comido. _

_Te vuelvo a insistir, no vayas a Moscú. No es que no confíe en ti, sé que como hombre puedes defenderte, pero no quiero que ni tú ni mi hermano estén envueltos en más problemas. Quiero que comprendas que sí estoy preocupado, demasiado diría yo. La situación no es buena para nosotros, el enemigo nos ha derrotado. De alguna forma me siento culpable, pero qué importa ya. No quiero ponerme quejica. _

_Esto pasará, y cuando pasé iré a tu casa. Ya lo verás, o si no te traigo hasta la mía. No escaparás, ya no más. _

_Es rara nuestra relación, y no lo digo porque seamos hombres, pero agradezco a Dios que sigamos sintiendo lo mismo aunque no nos hayamos visto desde hace tiempo. Ansío escuchar lo que sientes por mí personalmente, yo tampoco lo he dicho… Pero al final es tu voz, tus palabras las que quiero escuchar. _

_Eh, por cierto, no le creas a mi hermano de que estoy enfermo. Es tan solo una gripa, no es la gran cosa. Uno simplemente no muere de gripa, kesesese. _

_Bueno, no tengo más que agregar. Solamente agradezco que sigas siendo muy amigo de Ludwig. No me gustaría que él sienta lo mismo que yo, la insoportable soled… Mira, espero que nos encontremos. _

_Sinceramente tuyo, Gilbert. _

-Esta fue la única vez que no puso una posdata, siempre me pregunté por qué –masculló. El austriaco retomó su asiento, volviendo a tener la cajita sobre sus piernas. Dio un largo suspiro antes de proseguir, aunque la siguiente carta la tomó con las manos temblorosas, fue la última que le dio Ludwig el día del funeral.

_Berlín, 02 de agosto. (Dos meses después del incidente en Moscú. Ósea un mes antes de que Gilbert falleciera. )._

_Hola, Roddy. Ahora estamos bien, mi hermano y yo nos estamos recuperando de alguna manera. Cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré, pero había algunas cosas que debía decirte._

_Me alegra de que todo haya pasado, porque presiento que ya no estaré aquí dentro de poco. De nada sirve mentir ya, ¿no? Aunque sé muy bien que tú sabes que yo mentía, sí, estaba muy enfermo. Sin embargo, no es hora de quejarse._

_Pero quería agradecerte el hecho de que usaras la vieja bufanda que te regalé para que ayudaras a mi hermano, sí, lo noté; esa era la bufanda que se quedó contigo cuando te la presté. Aunque la verdad es que te la estaba regalando, pero si hubiera sabido que con una bufanda ayudarías a mi hermano, te hubiera regalado un millón de ellas. _

_Sé que me iré, y que no me verás partir. Lamento tanto irme cuando deseaba tanto pasar más tiempo contigo, pero al menos pude verte. Fue tan poco lo que hablamos, quizá nos comunicamos mejor entre cartas. _

_Hm, quiero que sepas que estoy sonriendo, sonriendo al escribir esto. Y si ves alguna gota transparente en el papel, es porque bebía cerveza. _

_¿Sabes? Hace poco volví a tocar la flauta, hacía tiempo que no la tocaba. Creo que empeoré, porque la melodía no salía tan hermosa. Supongo que unos dedos temblorosos no ayudan mucho. Espero tú hagas una melodía hermosa para mí, espero escucharla desde el más allá. Bueno, donde sea que esté, espero alcanzarte. Inclusive si voy al infierno por haber puestos mis ojos en un hombre, kesesese. _

_Discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, o más bien pedir; pero cuida a mi hermano. No te pido que andes detrás de él como su niñera, ese sujeto es fuerte en carácter, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero. También a los italianos, y a todos los pollos de la faz de la tierra, kesesese. _

_Adiós querido Roderich. _

_Por siempre tuyo, Gilbert. _

_Pd: Tienes que declararte enfrente de mi tumba; o iré a jalarte las piernas en la noche, kesesese. _

Roderich otra vez sonrió, el prusiano aún estando enfermo no dejaba sus pésimas bromas. No obstante, recordó que el día que estuvo enfrente de la tumba cumplió con esa declaración. No quería fantasmas prusianos en su casa.

Finalmente guardó las cartas en orden nuevamente en la cajita, y volvió a poner todo en su lugar. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba haciéndose tarde. –Tsk, ya es hora –dijo colocándose un collar con el dije, este dije se trataba de una esfera blanca que en el centro había un punto rojo brillante. –Qué suerte que la celebración se llevará acabo aquí –agregó arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

Después de hacer los últimos preparativos, se fue hasta el lugar donde habían acordado él y sus amigos; donde tocaría la especial tonada que había preparado la noche anterior.

* * *

_Finalmente ha concluido esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y no les haya aburrido. D: Me disculpo de antemano si abusé de mi uso de los puntos suspensivos. Pero hay sentimientos que no se pueden plasmar o escribir fácilmente. Al menos yo no tengo la experiencia para hacerlo, pero creo que haciendo uso de ello se crea un poco más de tensión y duda. _

_Espero sus comentarios, queridos lectores. Gracias por apoyarme hasta aquí._

_También quería agregar que estoy escribiendo otros dos fics pruaus, y tengo otra historia en mente para ellos. Muy pronto los verán en mi cuenta de FF. Espero su apoyo también. :) _


End file.
